Interrupted
by crimeson-plasma
Summary: Cesare and Ezio are suddenly transported to modern times when a memory of the animus is suddenly interrupted by a loss of power. Will they ever go back to the renaissance and save the world from destruction? Ezio/Cesare or Cezio. Onesided Lucy/Cesare.
1. Chapter 1

After finishing Assassins Creed Brotherhood Cesare has been haunting my brain for quite a long time. So I decided to make this fanfic to get him off there. This is my first assassins creed fanfic, so sorry for any ooc characters! The game felt short in the end, i'm so sad that it finished. Expect some spoilers of the end of Ezios memories (and maybe from the end of the game, I don't know) and future Cesare/Ezio and maaybe some Desmond/Shaun. I don't know how this will evolve. Well, onwards with the fanfic.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Assassins Creed. Why would I be making fanfiction if I did?

They were all paying all their attention to what the animus was showing them. Ezio's final battle. The last battle before Cesare Borgia died, and Ezio hided the apple. The last battle before they could finally learn where the apple was hided at and they could learn the locations of the temples to save the world from disaster. They were all paying their full attention to the screen that showed Ezio's memories, not saying a word. Ezio finally had reached the place where Cesare was, fighting, trying to win the battle he had created. "Cesare! There are walls around you! There is nowhere to run!" Ezio shouted. Cesare turned around and looked at Ezio, surprised and determined to kill the assassin who had ruined all of his plans. "Come then, Ezio!" He shouted. Ezio got out his sword and the both started fighting. The shouts from soldiers fighting against each other could be heard. Cannon balls were constantly hitting the walls of the castle of Viana, in a desperate attempt to conquer the castle. They both started attacking each other, both determined to kill the man in front of them. Both wanting to get rid of the man that was a menace to their plans, to their families, of the man that had destroyed their cities.

Ezio started attacking Cesare strongly, making him go backwards, nearing a wall. "I cannot die! Fortuna will not fail me!" Cesare shouted then. Ezio made no sign of hearing this, and he didn't say anything back to his enemy. He was too concentrated in the battle. Suddenly some guards came in. About four, and they all started attacking the Ezio. Ezio defended himself as best as he could, but could not avoid going backwards, towards the wall that was opposite to the one Cesare had been near brief moments ago. "No matter what you do, I will conquer all!" Cesare shouted again, as he attacked his enemy. Ezio continued attacking Cesare and the guards, but did not manage to get many results, due to all of them defending themselves successfully. Suddenly, Ezio pulled out his hidden blade, and killed the four guards quickly. "Give up! you are no match for me!" Cesare then shouted, as he attacked again Ezio, but getting no results. Both men were defending themselves in an excellent way. A few seconds after, Ezio attacked Cesare again, this time managing to overpower him. He pullled out his hidden blade as he forced Cesare to fall. The hidden blade was near Cesare's neck. "Only a bit more" Ezio thought as he pushed the blade nearer his enemy's neck, wanting to stop this once and for all. This did not succeed, however, as Cesare managed to move Ezio's hand. So instead of killing him it destroyed a part of his armor and his cloak. Ezio moved backwards as more guards entered again.

The fighting continued, as more and more guards entered and were killed, and as Cesare lost some other parts of his armour. In the ground countless bodies of dead guards could be seen. Some more shots could be heard, some made my cannon balls and some others made by Ezio's gun. Three guards entered again, and were quickly killed by Ezio, who didn't give them a chance to attack him. He battled with Cesare again, who now had barely any armour left. "Auditore! You will never beat me!" Cesare shouted again. He attacked Ezio, but was soon responded with a kick to his stomach. Ezio continued doing this and Cesare soon fell to the floor. The time had come. Ezio attacked him again, making the younger male lose his final energies and he soon jumped towards his rival, prepared to attack him with his hidden blade.

Cesare was lying on the ground, while Ezio had his hidden blade right next to his ext, prepared to kill him. "The throne was mine!" Cesare shouted. "Wanting something, does not make it your right" Ezio responded calmly. "What do you know?" Cesare argued back, annoyed. He looked at the assassin's face, looking at his reaction. Ezio responded quickly again, with no nervousness of any kind. "That the true leader empowers the people he rules". "I will lead mankind into a new world" Cesare said immediately after Ezio. Ezio looked at him, and let a brief moment pass before he answered and ambitious man. He was truly like Rodrigo Borgia. "Che nessuno recordi il tuo nome. Requiescat in pace" He said. Cesare was outraged by this. "You cannot kill me!" He shouted "No man can murder me!" He finished saying. "Then I leave you at the hands of fate" Ezio answered as he picked up Cesare and got nearer to a part of the wall that had been destroyed by a cannon ball. He was grabbing Cesare with his two arms by his shirt. He prepared to let go of him, and...

"No!" Rebecca shouted, jumping out of the chair she controlled the animus from. Lucy and Shaun were startled. The power had gone off, and they wouldn't be able to finish seeing Ezio's memories like that. "Fix it, quickly" Desmond said as he jumped out of the animus, at the same time as Shaun and Lucy. "How can the European electricity supply be so bad!" Rebecca said. "Shaun, Desmond! Go and look at our connections to the power supply! Maybe something went wrong!" Lucy said, quite nervous. "Why do I have to go? You won't be doing much here either" Shaun quickly replied. "Rebecca needs someone to help her" Lucy replied, in a way that made you unable to fight back. I started making my way towards the power supplies, Shaun following me.

We soon discovered the origin of the problem: An animal had cut off our supply accidentally. We both headed back to the chamber where we had been looking at Ezio's memories for the past weeks in complete silence, something quite strange. with the weird feeling that something bad was going to happen. "Rebecca, have you turned on the Animus?" Shaun said, before entering the chamber. "I've nearly done it" She said "We will be able to continue seeing the memories just from where we left them" he said, quite happily because of nothing serious happening. "Okay, Desmond, sit down please" She then said, as Shaun returned to his computer. Desmond sat down on the Animus, prepared to continue watching his ancestor's memories. Some minutes more passed, without the Animus starting to show Ezio's memories. "What is happening?" Lucy asked, "Why isn't it showing the memories?" She finished asking. "I don't know! It is perfectly programmed, nothing is wrong with it" Rebecca said, as she tried to search for the source of the problem.

Suddenly the lights turned off, after being flickering for some minutes. When this happened the smoke coming out of the animus started getting bigger. "Turn it off!" Shaun said. "I'm trying, but it doesn't!" Rebecca answered as she typed continuously commands to try and turn off the animus. A moment after she said that, the animus suddenly turned off. The lights started flickering again, revealing two men at the centre of the chamber that weren't there seconds ago.

The four assassins looked at the two figures, wondering who they were. One of them was wearing an armour, and was holding the other man by his chest. The other man wasn't wearing any armour at all. Desmond then realised who the two figures where. The man who was holding the other man suddenly let go of him, with surprising force. As he fell, the other man moved his hands desperately, trying to get hold of something, but fell to the floor nonetheless. The lights suddenly turned on, revealing the two figures. Cesare Borgia was lying on the floor, with an extremely surprised look on his face. Ezio Auditore had the same look on his face, not being able to believe why they had suddenly changed of location and why Cesare Borgia wasn't dead. He looked around the chamber, recognising it immediately. "Monteriggioni" He said. He then looked at the other people in the chamber, and at the unknown objects that were in it. His eyes then met the ones of another man, who was identical to him. Nobody could say anything at all. How had this happened? How had the two men from the Italian renaissance appeared in the future?


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter is here! Special thanks to ArtisticIllusions and Orochimarisu for subscribing, to wutai flea for her subscriptionand review and to Dark-Zeblock for her wonderful review, subscribing and adding this fanfic to her assassins and templars community. I love you guys! And for you readers I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Well, onwards with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed

-.-.-.-

The four assassins looked at the two figures, wondering who they were. One of them was wearing an armour, and was holding the other man by his chest. The other man wasn't wearing any armour at all. Desmond then realised who the two figures where. The man who was holding the other man suddenly let go of him, with surprising force. As he fell, the other man moved his hands desperately, trying to get hold of something, but fell to the floor nonetheless. The lights suddenly turned on, revealing the two figures. Cesare Borgia was lying on the floor, with an extremely surprised look on his face. Ezio Auditore had the same look on his face, not being able to believe why they had suddenly changed of location and why Cesare Borgia wasn't dead. He looked around the chamber, recognising it immediately. "Monteriggioni" He said. He then looked at the other people in the chamber, and at the unknown objects that were in it. His eyes then met the ones of another man, who was identical to him. Nobody could say anything at all. How had this happened? How had the two men from the Italian renaissance appeared in the future?

Ezio continued staring at Desmond, not knowing what to say or think. Who was this stranger that looked exactly like him? There was absolute silence for some moments more. No one knew what to say. Lucy, Rebecca, Shaun and Desmond were staring with shock at the templar and the assassin, that should be long dead by now. Ezio was starting at Desmond, trying to figure out how something like this was possible, and Cesare was taking turns in staring at all the assassins, not knowing what to think. He was shocked. A few moments ago he was about to fall from Viana's walls, but instead he had suddenly appeared in an unknown place and had fallen on a rock floor with a quite loud _thud_, that had strangely been ignored by the other people in the room. A thought suddenly went through the young Borgia's head. "I am not dead" He thought "Ezio didn't manage to kill me". He grinned. He had been right after all. Fortuna would never betray him. He moved his hand towards where his sword had been. His grin grew when he noticed that his sword was still there. "Fantastico!" He said mentally, as he got hold of his sword again.

He got up of the floor. His whole body hurt. He was probably bleeding in many parts, thanks to his earlier fight with the master assassin. The other man probably felt the same way though. "Auditore!" He shouted when he was standing on his feet. Ezio turned around and looked at him, a bit surprised, as if he expected his rival to be dead already. "Merda!" He muttered under his breath, as he got hold of his sword, prepared to continue fighting against the other man. "He is already very worn out, it won't be too hard" Ezio thought, as he glared at Cesare. "Although I'm hurt too" He thought "Our fight was very long". The both started circling each other, waiting for one of them to attack first. Ezio suddenly jumped and attacked Cesare. Swords clashed again, and both men engaged each other in another battle. The soon were circling around the room, hitting each other with their swords and knocking some electronic equipment over. Only then, the other four assassins managed to react. "Stop them! We can't lose that equipment!" Shaun shouted.

Desmond snapped into action, and ran towards the two men. He didn't know well what to do to stop them, so he acted with his intuition. When he was near the two fighting men he jumped, at the moment he was right behind Cesare, and he pushed him with all his strength. Cesare, not expecting an "attack", couldn't resist the push and fell towards Ezio, who was quite close in that moment. Cesare tried to avoid the fall, and decided to push against the first thing that he came across his path to do this. Because he had been pushed towards Ezio, it was his enemy the first thing he came across with, so he quickly pushed against the Italian's chest, trying to regain equilibrium. Bad idea. Cesare managed to slow himself down a bit, but Ezio, who was now falling too, grabbed Cesare's shirt, trying as well to remain on his feet. This failed, and both men soon fell to the floor with a loud _thump_. One on top of the other. Desmond stared in shock, not expecting this result, but happy nonetheless because of stopping the two men. Rebecca and Lucy opened their mouths, clearly surprised too. Shaun only stared, not knowing whether he should laugh or cry. The two swords fell to the floor, making a loud noise for some brief moments, before the silence returned. Cesare and Ezio coughed up blood because of the fall and their injuries. Several seconds passed, until they realised the position they were both in. Neither of them blushed though. Who knows why. The floor beneath them soon turned into a red puddle, formed by the blood loss of both men, which caused both men to lose conscience.

Rebecca, Shaun, Desmond and Lucy looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Smoke had finally stopped coming from the animus, and everything seemed to be okay again. "We better try to cure them before they lose too much blood" Shaun said, being the first to talk after a few seconds. The other three nodded, and they soon got hold of both bodies.

-.-.-.-

Desmond was sitting on a chair nearby where his ancestor and the templar where both lying. Their shirts had been taken off, to bandage their chests. The bandages being a bit bloody. Several minutes passed, the only thing being heard was Rebecca trying to fix the animus with no result. "Why doesn't it work? It appears to be perfectly fine!" She complained. "Just look more, there has to be a reasonable explanation for this" Shaun immediately answered, a bit annoyed. "How can there be a reasonable explanation for two men that should be long dead being brought to the future" Desmond muttered. Suddenly Ezio awoke, and immediately got up, with a hiss of pain caused by his wounds. Desmond looked up at him, and again that uncomfortable silence appeared. "Are you okay? Your wounds were pretty bad" Rebecca said. Ezio looked at her, and surprisingly answered her in English. Did he even know this language? "Who are you, and why are you in my villa?" Ezio immediately asked, with a menacing glare. "We aren't in the italian renaissance, but on a different time period. You, along with Cesare Borgia were suddenly transported here " Shaun said, as if it was the simplest thing. Ezio looked at him as if he was mad.

"What year is it then?" A surprisingly calm voice, with a heavy italian accent, asked. They all looked at the other bandaged man, who had been lying beside the master assassin. How long had Cesare Borgia been awake? "It is 2012" Lucy replied "We are currently in Monteriggioni, in an underground chamber" She finished explining. Cesare's eyes lit up. "So that was how you escaped from the attack!" He said. Ezio glared daggers at him. "You will pay for uncle Mario's death and all the other deaths that you caused" He said. Cesare grinned. "You will never defeat me Auditore!" He shouted mockingly, causing the older man to frown and try to reach for his sword, which he didn't find, or any other weapon. "Where are my weapons?" He then asked. The four assassins looked at each other. "We can't let you kill him, even if he is a big enemy of yours" Shaun said. "If you do you will most probably not be able to go back to your time" Rebecca finished explaining. Ezio looked around, confused. "This is a lie" He said, before he started running up the pasage that led to the outside. He crossed the completely destroyed room that used to contain all the fragments of the codex, and went outside. "Don't let him go!" Lucy shouted. Desmond immediately jumped out of the chair he was sitting on and followed his ancestor. He immediately found Ezio staring with shock around him. "This can't be" He heard him say. He walked forwards and placed his hand on his ancestor's currently bare shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy new year to everyone! Here is chapter three, I hope you like it (even though I personally don't like it much. I promise next chapter will be less boring). Thank you to all of those people who read the first two chapters and are now here! (and of course for the ones that subscribed and reviewed. I love you guys). Before I start, I would like to ask you something since I'm a bit unsure of what to do before the main storyline starts. What would you like to see happening in the story? (any interactions between the characters, something that they do... you know). If you want to see something, please just pm me, or say it in a review, nd i'll try and make it happen!

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed.

-.-.-.-

Ezio looked around, confused. "This is a lie" He said, before he started running up the passage that led to the outside. He crossed the completely destroyed room that used to contain all the fragments of the codex, and went outside. "Don't let him go!" Lucy shouted. Desmond immediately jumped out of the chair he was sitting on and followed his ancestor. He immediately found Ezio staring with shock around him. "This can't be" He heard him say. He walked forwards and placed his hand on his ancestor's currently bare shoulder.

Ezio continued looking around, completely confused. Monteriggioni had changed drastically, and even though it was night time and not much could be seen it was quite obvious. The place certain things were at, some other things that were missing and others that were completely new. Ezio stared at everything that was placed at the garden of where he had been living for such a long time. it was so changed. He then felt a hand on his bare shoulder, that made him notice for the first time the bandages that were covering his chest. He looked at the person who had placed his hand on his shoulder, and he saw the man that looked exactly like him, only quite younger. About 25 years old, probably. He looked closely at his face, taking note on how much they looked like each other. "The same face, eyes, hair colour... and even the scar" Ezio thought "Only I'm older" He finished saying to himself. Yes, Ezio had a longer hair, and it was slightly grayish now. He also had some wrinkles. "So this is the future" He said, after a silence of several minutes, quite calmly. "Yes" Desmond Answered.

They both were standing near the walls of the city, staring at the landscape that they both remembered very well. Ezio unconsciously touched his arm, reaching for where his hidden blade was at. He was relieved that it was still there. he looked at Desmond, and only then noticed that he had the same thing on his arm. He frowned. "How much do you know?" He asked. The silence came back as quickly as it had gone, settling for quite a longer time than before. "Everything you know" He replied, not showing any nervousness. Ezio was surprised. He had never expected someone to know much about him. He had spent all his life in hiding, after all. He then started thinking about his life, immediately being drawn to it because of Desmond's answer. Father, Federico, Petruccio and uncle Mario. Mother and Claudia, and every one of his allies. They were long dead by now, if they were in the future. Claudia... he had barely talked to her in years and years, being too focused on his revenge as he was. He now couldn't stop thinking about his smaller sister.

Ezio was uncomfortable with the situation. Being so far away from everything he knew, yet strangely close. Being with a person, although the other three probably knew as well, hat knew everything about his life. He could be lying of course, but that was extremely unlikely. "How did this happen?" He finally asked the other man. "We don't know, we have been discussing several posibilities, Rebecca, Lucy Shaun and me, but we have no answer. The animus broke down and you and - him were brought here" Desmond said. Ezio nodded, giving up on trying to get a reasonable conclusion. "What is the animus?" he asked. Her had never heard of such a thing when he was alive. How many more things had been invented? "It is something that allows you to see your ancestor's memories" Desmond explained briefly. "That is how we know about your life" He finished saying. Ezio nodded again, suddenly coming to a conclusion. "So you are the man who that... goddess... mentioned. You are Desmond" He said. "Yes" The other man replied. He smirked, and looked around him once more. He shivered. It was cold, and the only thing he was wearing were the pants that he used to wear underneath his assassin robes. "We better go back down now, or we could get into trouble" Desmond said, before both assassins went down to the chamber, the only place that could be accessed of the house.

Cesare stared at the ceiling for some seconds more, thinking about what he had learnt. "2012" He muttered. He remained in silence, not doing anything until he heard the two men come back into the chamber. He then looked at them. It was the first time he saw the 48 year old assassin without his robes and his complete face. Only then he noticed the similitude's between the two men. He got up slowly, feeling a bit drowsy. "Is the animus fixed?" he heard the man who was similar to the assassin ask. A dark-haired woman quickly replied. "No, it doesn't even get on. I'm trying to fix it". "That means that you will need to find something to do other than just sit around doing nothing, Desmond. After all we need the location of the apple." Shaun said mockingly. Desmond growled lowly and sat on a chair, thinking of something to reply. Cesare's eyes opened, quite surprised. "They are going to try and find the apple?" he thought. He grinned. He would make sure that he would get it, and conquer the world. He got closer to the other five people. His stomach growled, suddenly. "Is there something to eat?" He asked quite calmly, hiding the happiness he felt from knowing that he had a chance to get the apple and continue his plans. "You can get something from over there" The blonde woman replied, as she pointed to a bag at the other corner of the room, near the entrance. He made his way towards the bag and got himself an apple.

He bit it, and proceeded to try and search for his clothes and weapons. He knew he had had a sword and two daggers when he had been fighting with the assassin. He didn't feel very comfortable with only bandages on his chest. He quickly found the place where his clothes were at. Right next to the assassin's. He got hold of the assassin's robes, and was surprised by how much they weighted, even without the armour. "Don't touch that" He then heard, as the robes were taken from him by the Auditore. "They are broken anyways, assassin" He said an a mocking tone "Why would I want them anyways?" He finished saying, as he got hold of his clothes and as the assassin made a sad, or disappointed, face. He was quickly disappointed too when he saw that his clothes were in a worse state than the assassin's. "That bastardo game be very bad wounds" He said mentally as he got hold of his weapons. "Lucy, it seems like we need new clothes for those two. Or else they will freeze to death here" The dark haired man said. "I think we have some spare ones" Lucy answered, as she walked towards another bag and got a bundle of clothes. "Catch them, Desmond" She said, as she threw them. Desmond got them, and quickly gave some of the clothes to Ezio, with a smile. A white t-shirt with some words written on it, that looked like "you can't kill me" or something like that and a jumper. He then turned to me, erased the smile from his face and gave me that other clothes, a grey t-shirt and a striped dark shirt, clearly distrustful. I got hold of the clothes and put them on, not bothering to button up the shirt. I noticed the blonde woman, Lucy looking at me. I looked in turn at her, but she quickly looked away, her cheeks slightly crimson.

I sat down on a chair, not knowing what to do. Some moments later, the assassin sat on the chair next to me. He was clearly bored. I started looking around, looking carefully at the machines that were set up on the room. I looked at the other man in the room, the one who was furiously typing something one the computer. "What is that?" I asked, with a heavy Italian accent. He didn't answer me straight away, but sighed and then looked at me, several seconds after. "This is a computer. It is a machine that allows you to do all sorts of calculations, write things and send them immediately to other people. You can also search for information in it" He explained. I nodded. Such a thing would have been really useful in the renaissance. Maybe I should have asked Leonardo to do one of those, it would have been interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you like this chapter more than last one. Things are finally getting started! Let's see how everything develops now! There is a light mention of Shaun/Desmond in this chapter, if you squint. I've had some trouble thinking how I could make the pairing. I mean, they hate each other, but i've got the Ezio/Cesare planned. I'll see how that goes. Next chapter will be up soon too. Thanks again to the people that subscribed to the fanfic & to you readers, well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed

-.-.-.-

"They are here" The voice of a man said, as several men got out of five cars. "You know what the orders are. Find the assassins and kill them, but remember to leave subject 17 alive" The man said, as the men started running into Monteriggioni. Determined to catch their enemies.

-.-.-.-

It seemed like I had been sitting for hours in complete silence. There were so many unknown things, yet I was bored again. I got hold of my dagger and started playing with it. Throwing it up in the air and catching it when it fell, only to throw it up again. I noticed some worried glances being thrown in my direction. I took another bite of the third apple that I had gotten. "So nice" I thought. "Stop that, Cesare. You're making me nervous" I heard the master assassin say with a growl, as he played with his hidden blade, making it go in and out of its hiding place. "I could tell you the exact same thing, Auditore". He growled, annoyed. I grinned again. Before I could start provoking him further the blond man, Shaun, apparently, spoke. "Desmond, please stop walking in circles and do something useful" He said. He looked at him, muttered something under his breath, and decided to sit down, beside the blonde woman, Lucy. I stared that the four future people. Shaun, Rebecca, Lucy and the guy that was like a copy of the master assassin, something scary, Desmond. From what they had told me they were assassins. It was nice to know that I was stuck with five of them now. Maybe fortuna wasn't very happy with me now. "What can I do to end that?" I asked myself. They were hiding from the modern templar's, and were currently trying to find the apple to get a map to save the world from destruction. To find the apple they needed that Desmond guy and the "animus" machine, to see Ezio's memories and find the location of the apple. They had nearly gotten the location, but the animus had broken down just before when Ezio hid the apple, and we had appeared here. Who knows why.

I got up from where I had been sitting for the past hour, on the entrance stairs, staring at the assassin's statues. More exactly at the one that was from Altair, again exactly like Desmond and the Auditore. He had managed to defeat his master, that had joined the templars. Al Mualim, and hadn't been stopped by no one. "What a loser, that Al Mualim" I thought as I walked towards where the food was stored. I got an apple, and then went back to sitting where I had been for the previous hour. I looked at Ezio. He was staring at the ceiling, lying on the stairs, not so far away from me. It would be so easy to get out my sword now and killing him, but apparently if I did I wouldn't be able to get back to the renaissance. And if I didn't get back I wouldn't be able to conquer Italy, Spain and other countries, thus destroying my plans. How ironic. Killing my worst enemy wouldn't help me. I continued looking at Ezio, or more exactly at his beard. It would have to go one of these days. I didn't like it. I fiddled with a pink spoon that I had found in the now-nearly-empty food bag, and fiddled with it. My eyes wandered around the chamber again, bored out of my mind as I was, I couldn't find anything better to do than sticking the spoon inside the apple, and getting a piece of it out. I got hold of it, and threw it towards the master assassin. It hit him straight in the face. I grinned. He growled, got up and walked towards where I was. "Stronzo, what do you think you're doing" He said. I grinned. Making him angry was fun, as I had discovered when I had first seen him when I attacked his villa. "Oh why, Auditore, did I even do something?" I said mockingly "You must be losing you mind" I finished saying. He growled, and grabbed me by my collar. "Don't play with me" He said "Or you will die". I laughed. "You and I both know that you won't be able to do that" I said. He stopped holding my collar and went towards Lucy. I laughed again followed him, wondering what she was looking at in the screen, as she had told me it was called.

I immediately noticed that she was looking at an assassin jumping off some buildings. Ezio. Only he seemed much younger. "How old was he then?" I thought as I started looking at the screen. Young Ezio was apparently in Venice, finishing off some mission. "Why are you looking at this?" Ezio asked, some moments later. "To see if we missed something" Lucy replied "The animus broke down, so we can't see the location of the apple, and since you won't tell us where you hid it..." She said. "I won't with him here. If he gets it, who knows what will happen" The fourty-eight year old man replied, as he looked at me. I chuckled. "I will get the apple with or without you saying anything" I said "I always get what I want" I added some moments later. "You didn't get the apple last time, the one who got it was me" He added moments later. I rolled my eyes. "And right after saying that 'I will deal with you later'! Ha!" He finished saying. I opened my mouth to replied, but was cut by the dark haired woman. "Hey Lucy, we don't have much food left" She said. Lucy looked up from the screen. "That's true, we will have to get some more" She said, as she looked at Shaun and Desmond. She turned off the computer and got up. "Shaun, Desmond" Go and buy some food, but remember to be cautious. "What am I, a nanny?" Shaun said, as he left the place where he had been at for hours and hours. "We need you both to get some food, Rebecca and I need to keep doing some research and fix the animus" She said. Desmond got up too and followed Shaun to the entrance. Lucy then looked at me and at Ezio. She didn't need to talk to make it clear that we should go with both of them too. We both nodded and followed them up the stairs.

We soon arrived to the local marketplace. It was of a medium size, and full of people. "Shaun, what do we have to buy?" Desmond asked. "The same as always" He answered. This would have confused any other person, but Desmond knew exactly what he meant. They had been eating the same things the previous weeks, after all. "Let's start then, we need to be quick" Shaun said, some seconds after. "Both of you, follow us, and don't get lost" He said before walking towards an aisle full of all kinds of fruits. My mouth (and Ezio's too) opened. "How can there be so much food there?" I thought, surprised, as I followed them through the strange building. They started putting many kinds of fruits into the bag that they had been given here. Once it was full, the one who was so similar to the Auditore, Desmond, turned around and handed us the bag, as they quickly got another one and proceeded to fill it with more food. They started filling more bags with fruits, vegetables, something that seemed like water and packages that supposedly contained food. Ezio and I soon were carrying more than five bags each. When we had reached the total count of fourteen bags in a surprisingly low amount of time, they paid for the food and we went out of the building.

We started walking towards the building we had been inside for the past week. I noticed that something was off. There were less people in the streets, as if something had scared them off. It was now quite windy, but it was still morning and it wasn't raining or anything similar. Why would there then be less people in the streets?. I wondered if the other three noticed? Ezio was talking to Desmond, and Shaun kept staring at the sky, giving occasional glances to Desmond. "I wonder why" I thought. I kept looking around, and soon found out why it was so strange. "Ezio" I said, as I elbowed him in the stomach. "Look" I said, discretely pointing to a direction. He looked back, and the other two did as well some moments later. "Crap" I heard Desmond say.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter five! Things are finally getting interesting! *Smiles*. Well, a big thank you to all of those who reviewed the last chapter and added this story to their favourite list or to their alert list. I love you guys *Hugs*. Well, I'll stop taking now. Onwards!

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed.

-.-.-.-

I flinched a bit when Cesare elbowed me. He had hit me right on one of my wounds, how nice of him. "Ezio, look" I heard him say. I was a bit surprised that he had called me by my first name, after years of being "assassin" or "Auditore". It was strange how we had getten used to one another while we had been... _here_. I saw a group of six guards going through the city with weapons. I had never seen how the people in this time dressed, but something about those men immediately told me that they weren't allies. "Templars" I thought. I heard Desmond curse "Crap". We all quickly hid behind a wall, and waited for them to turn and go to another street. They hadn't seen us, luckily. "The templars" Shaun said, after some seconds. "They found us? How?" Desmond said. "I don't know. We better return to the base though. We must warn Rebecca and Lucy and get out of here" He said. We left our 'hiding place' and went towards another street. We ran through it, there was hardly anyone at the street, it was nearly deserted. Big mistake. The streed had a dead end. We turned around to go through another street, but suddenly a group of five guards appeared at the other end of the street. "So there you are" One of them said cockily, while taking out a knife."Remember we only need Subject 17, you can kill the rest" He said.

I sighed, annoyed, and prepared myself to use my hidden blades. "Why didn't I bring any other weapons" I thought as I did this. I then noticed, that I was the only one, beside Desmind, that had a weapon. Neither Cesare or Shaun had one. "I hope that they can at least protect themselves" I thought again, as I went forwards and killed the man that had spoken. The other four looked at me, surprised. "W-who are you?" One asked, stuttering. I smiled, getting a de-ja-vu. This remembered me to how guards usually reacted to my presence in my time. "He's obviously an assassin" I heard a man reply. I looked to where the voice came from and saw Cesare punch the man in the face. Hard. He then got hold of his knife. We then started attacking the three remaining guards, killing them in no time. "We actually do make a good team" I heard him say. I grinned. "True" I said. "And who would have expected it?" I finished saying. He grinned too. "This does not mean anything, assassin" He said some time after. "Of course" I said, as the last guard dropped dead on the floor. "Leave the chat for another time, we need to get away from here" I heard Shaun said. Desmond nodded, agreeing with what the blond man had said. We got hold of the bags and quickly left the street.

Monteriggioni was completely deserted now, and only a few minutes had passed. Had the people fled, sensing the danger? We turned a few more times. It was incredible how much Monteriggioni had changed. The way the houses now were was different to before, very different. Only the main structure remained untouched. I looked at thetower, that was destroyed when Cesare attacked the villa, surprised that it hadn't been repaired. I hadn't expected that. We turned several times and ran through the streets, which wasn't very easy due to the bags that we were all carrying. Suddenly more guards appeared. I groaned, not happy that more of them had appeared. "Get them!" One shouted, as they charged forwards, trying to get us. I kicked one of them and stuck my hidden blade in his neck, making him die instantly. Cesare dropped the bags that he was carrying and started fighting too. "Desmond, Shaun! You both go back to the hiding place and tell Rebecca and Lucy! We will catch up with you later" I shouted. They nodded, got the bags that we had been carrying and made their way back to the mansion. I attacked another guard, this one was defending himself well, after seeing how easily the other guards had died. "Come on, Auditore. You know you can do better than that! I have killed more of them that you!" I heard Cesare say arrogantly. "Bah, I nearly killed you once" I replied. He smirked, killed another guard and then replied. "But didn't kill me" He said. I didn't bother answering, and got concentrated on the guards again. More of them kept coming, in a desperate attempt to break through. We continued fighting, and soon there were at least fifteen bodies surrounding us.

-.-.-.-

"Lucy! Rebecca!" Desmond shouted as he entered the chamber. "You were a bit slow this time, weren't you?" Rebecca said teasingly, smiling. "No! Something happened!" desmond continued saying. The smiles of the female assassins soon dissapeared. "What happened?" Lucy asked. "There were some Abstergo security guards in the city, they have found us. Ezio and Cesare are holding them back. We need to go away now" Shaun explained briefly. They both nodded and started getting every piece of equipement that was in the chamber, surprisingly quickly. There was so much to carry. "I'll get the lorry" Shaun said, as he went out of the room. I nodded and helped Lucy and Rebecca carry pieces of the equipement out of the chamber.

Soon most of the equipement was piled outside the chamber, where Mario Auditore used to be most of the time. I looked around, nearly seeing the figures of people going through the room. I shook my head, getting the drowsy feeling that I had off. "Is this the last one?" I asked them. "Yes" Lucy replied. I went outside, looking for Shaun. "He should arrive soon" I thought. I then became aware of the shooting sounds that filled the air and of several screams. I knew that they were both quite far away, but they seemed to be very close to the mansion though. I then saw the lorry comming. Shaun had finally arrived. We started putting all of the equipement inside it.

-.-.-.-

We continued fighting the guards, as more and more of them came towards us. They still hadn't managed to defeat us, but they somehow kept coming. I looked briefly and Ezio, who still kept fighting with all his strength. "He would have been very useful if he had been on my side" I thought, as I punched another guard, making him fall on the ground not able to move. We continued fighting, and sometime afterwards guards suddenly stopped coming towards us. "How strange" I said. Ezio nodded. "We better go with the m now if we want to get out of here alive. More guards will come soon" Ezio said. I nodded , and we started making our way towards the mansion, where a lorry was now. The guards were leaving us alone for some minutes now. Who knows what had happened. We had been fighting the continuous raids of guards for a long time now, and our "modern" clothes were a bit damaged because of that.

We were very close to the mansion now, we could almost see the other assassins there. "So there you are!" I heard a male voice say. We both turned around, and saw a white-haired man, with two guards at his side. "A templar?" I thought. Everything about this man screamed that he was a templar, maybe a high up one. I suddenly realised how easy it was to recognise assassins and templars. We each acted in a certain way. The man looked surprised, who knows why. "You aren't the ones that I thought you were " he said. "You won't get the ones you need" Ezio said. The man grinned. "Ah, so you are Ezio Auditore. it is impressive how similar you are to Miles and you ancestor Altair" He said. Ezio frowned. He clearly didn't like that this man knew so much about him. "You could be useful then... if you give us the information that we need" He finished saying. "You will never get that information, templar" Ezio said. "We will make you give it to us then" The man said "Attack!". The two guards charged towards us. I got hold of my knife and quickly killed the guard. The body fell to the floor at the same time as the body of the other guard fell, killed by Ezio. The man got ready to attack us. "Ezio, I will handlw him. You go with the other ones. I will catch up later with you" I said. Ezio nodded and went towards the mansion. I looked at the man in the eyes and attacked him. He ducked my hit and quickly attacked me with his own knife. We started attacking each other, stopping each other's hits with our own weapons. Suddenly the man kicked me in the stomach, making me stop attacking for a moment, and then grabbed my neck, putting his knife against it. "So, Cesare Borgia, tell me why you are defending that despicable assassin?" He said. I glared at him, and smiled. Prepared to give my answer.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the sixth chapter! Cesare's answer is finally here, after a short wait, what will he say? Let's see (^_^) Thanks to everyone who favourited this story, put it on alert and/or reviewed! I loved all the reviews, so I hope that you like this chapter. I have to say that I was quite surprised by the amount of them, a good surprise, nonetheless. I finished planning the whole story today, I just have to decide how the ending will be. I apoligize for this chapter being shorter than the other ones, but well, I will stop talking now. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I looked at the man in the eyes and attacked him. He ducked my hit and quickly attacked me with his own knife. We started attacking each other, stopping each other's hits with our own weapons. Suddenly the man kicked me in the stomach, making me stop attacking for a moment, and then grabbed my neck, putting his knife against it. "So, Cesare Borgia, tell me why you are defending that despicable assassin?" He said. I glared at him, and smiled. Prepared to give my answer.

I opened my mouth, about to answer. It had been quite strange that I, Cesare Borgia, the leader of the templars during several years during the rennaissance, was now helping the assassins. Why was I helping them? The answer was quite simple, but was I prepared to admit it? I don't think so. I had grown quite used to Ezio the days, or weeks, that we had been here. Which was quite strange, since we had been rivals for a very long time. Why was I helping him? Because I had grown very accustomed to him. I could even consider him some kind of friend by now. "Because without him I won't be able to complete my plans" I said, with an evil tone of voice, sounding very confident. "Without him I won't be able to go back, but when I do, I will make sure to kill him quickly" I added. I kicked the man on his stomach, making him go backwards, and started attacking him again. He looked at me in the eyes, as if he didn't believe my answer. "Hah" He said, just before I kicked him again, making him crash against a wall. He quickly got up. "Cesare Borgia". he said, as he got closer to me. "You are a very known leader of the templars" he started saying, as he got out two knifes. "Why then do you depend so badly on a worthless assassin!" he shouted, attacking me again. I barely managed to avoid the blow, and got a cut on my left arm. "I still managed to get more power than you did!" I said as I defended myself "I had the apple during a short period of time, at least. I don't think that you have even seen it except in Altair's memories" I said with a grin. His grin disappeared. I smiled again. I had been right. "You modern templars are useless" I added. He started attacking with more strength, and managed to make me go backwards.

"Tell me, Cesare Borgia" He started saying then. "Why go back, when you could rule the world in this time? You don't need those assassins!" He said. I was surprised by this offer. "Why would I do that? I am not interested in this time" I said, attacking him again and making him a cut on his arm. "But you are interested in having the world! Or aren't you, Cesare Borgia?" He said quickly after my reply. I smiled. The world. A tempting offer, I must admit" I thought as I continued fighting. "Please. Why would I believe you" I started saying. "I've made that same offer to many men, and we both know that it's a pack of lies" I finished saying. "I am not stupid. Your men may be, but I am not. You can't trick me, templar", I said with a grin. "Very well then, Cesare. You will join me, the new leader of the templars, Warren Vidic. You will see. Or else you will be defeated!" he said, before turning around. "Don't dare to run away!" I shouted. "You will not manage to attack me again. Get him!" He shouted as he escaped. Two guards appeared. I immediately started fighting against them, killing them fairly quickly. I was tired because of the long fight, and I probably had several more wounds on me. I put away the knife I had been using and started making my way towards the mansion.

-.-.-.-

"This is the last piece of equipment" Shaun said, as he loaded the last box into the truck. "We are ready to go now then" Lucy said, as she got into the truck. "We still need to wait for Cesare" Rebecca said, noticing that he was missing. "He said that he would catch up with us, right?" She asked him. "Yes" The assassin replied, looking around "He shouldn't take long though". The assassins started walking around the truck, waiting for the templar that was helping them. Some minutes after, he appeared, and went running towards the truck. "What happened to the man?" Ezio asked. Cesare looked at him. "He ran away. He said that he was the new leader of the templars too" Cesare finished saying. Lucy, and the others, looked surprised. "Who was he? What was his name?" She asked. "Warren Vidic, or something like that" Cesare replied. "We are in big trouble then" Shaun said, as he got into the truck, prepared to drive it. "How do you think they found us?" Desmond suddenly asked. They all remained in silence for some seconds. "It maybe had something to do with Ezio and Cesare appearing here, because of the Animus shutting down" Rebecca said. It was the most reasonable explanation. "Will they then be able to track us because of them?" Desmond thought. "Where we will be going now then?" Desmond asked "We can't stay here, since they have found us, but what other hiding places have we got?" He said. "Rome" Lucy said. "To the hideout at Isla Tiberina. It has been abandoned for a long time now, but it can still be used" She explained. Desmond nodded. "Okay, you two, get into the truck, it is a long ride to Rome" Lucy said. The two men got into the vehicle. "What is this thing, by the way?" Cesare asked. "I haven't got a single idea" Ezio said, as they sat in between all the equipment in the truck, and they started going to Rome.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter 7! Sorry for the delay, but i'm going to have exams soon and I spent the last days studying a lot. I will try and maintain the fast updating rate though, I don't want to leave this story hanging too long. This chapter is kind of a "transition" chapter, you will see what I mean. I have finished planning the whole story now, and this chapter, along with next one, will be quite important to get the main story started. Well, thank you for all the reviews, favourites and story and author subscriptions that I got! I love you people, thank you very much! You make the writing this story a very pleasant thing (^_^). Anyways, here yopu ahve chapter 7!

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed

-.-.-.-

I woke up for what seemed the twelfth time in our travel to Rome. It was taking surprisingly long. Who knows what had happened. I didn't recognize the way to Rome anymore. It had changed a lot. I stretched my legs and arms. I had been sitting for a long time, apparently, in the metal floor of the truck. Which had made every part of my body go numb. It was then when I felt a weight on my shoulder. I turned around to see what it was. How could I have not felt it before. It was quite heavy. I immediately noticed the slightly long brown hair f the younger man that used to be or still is, I don't know, my enemy. Cesare was completely asleep. "Did he intend this?" I wondered. I immediately decided that something like that was impossible. It was Cesare after all, there were several reasons why it couldn't be true. I looked at his face. His beard had long a bit longer, I could guess that mine was also longer now. His hair had barely changed during the tie we had been here though. He looked as if he was in complete peace right now, and his lips were slightly parted. I was sure that any woman wouldn't have managed to tear her eyes off him. I looked around me, trying to see anything in the nearly total darkness that was in the back part of the truck. I could see two other figures sitting on the opposite side of us, between all the boxes and equipment. I could easily recognise one as Desmond. The man was practically identical to me. The other figure was one of a woman, and she didn't look like sleeping. "Lucy" I said, with my thick Italian accent. She looked at me. I could see her eyes and figure dimly now. She had been staring at something beside me. "Maybe Cesare?" I wondered, finding that idea quite strange too. "Yes, Ezio?" She quickly answered, a bit nervously "What do you want?" She finished saying. "Nothing, I was just checking that you were awake, that's all" I replied. She nodded, and we both stayed quiet. Staring at the walls of the truck or at the boxes. My eyes went several times to Cesare. I could practically hear a voice in my mind telling me to kill him now that I had the chance. "So easy, so quick..." It said. I smiled. It was tempting. The man had destroyed my life, just like his father had years ago. I took the hidden blade out, barely making a sound, whilst staring at the templar's face. He moved slightly. Awaken by the small sound that I had made, or maybe by the slight moving of the muscles in my arm. He blinked several times, getting adjusted to the lightning of the 'room' and trying to find out if anything had happened, in a drowsy state. "Ezio" He said some time after he had awaken, with a sleepy and slow voice. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lucy's sleeping figure. "Cesare" I said in turn. He looked into my eyes, still half asleep. We remained in silence, until he realised the position he was in. He gasped a bit, and quickly moved his head so it wasn't resting anymore on my shoulder. "I'm sorry" He said. I nodded. "Don't worry" I said. I could understand. I knew Cesare was quite a player, and although he had had several affairs with many women, he didn't seem to be accustomed to affectionate gestures or moments. Quite surprising.

We both remained silent for several minutes, hearing the truck move through the road. I stared at a wall, and Cesare at the metal floor, thinking about something. "Cesare" I said some time later. He looked at me. "Do you have any ideas of what to do until we arrive?" I asked him. I was bored, and I could tell the he was too. "I don't know" he answered. Our eyes then noticed a small and thin object that was resting on one of the numerous boxes. He moved slightly to get it. We opened it, and immediately knew what it was. It was one of those things that Rebecca and Shaun spent all the day with. What was it called like? It was something starting with 'C'... "A computer" We both said seconds after getting it. We were confused, what was this doing here? I pressed the button that the other assassins pressed to turn it on. The screed immediately turned on, illuminating our faces. The light seemed to wake up my descendant, who immediately walked towards us and sat beside us. "I wonder what this is doing here" He muttered as he did this. He immediately got in control of the machine. "Shaun!" He shouted. The blond man soon replied. "What do you want, Ezio?" He asked, clearly tired. "Do you have any films on this thing?" Desmond asked. The blond man took a while longer to reply this time. "I think I have one called Burlesque, from years ago" He said. "Okay" Desmond answered, as he clicked on several buttons of the computer, soon make the 'film' appear on the screen. "This is better than nothing" I heard him say. I stared at shock at the machine. "It is showing people moving" I said, still in shock. Desmond chuckled. "Yes, this is a movie. It is like a... theatre play" he explained. I nodded, understanding his comparison and started paying attention to the story. The three of us were completely concentrated on the film. It was apparently about a girl in an unknown country (that I didn't know about, at least) that wanted to be a famous singer (which according to Desmond was like a modern musician, according to Desmond). I started at the screen, completely absorbed by the story and slughtly humming some of the songs she sang. It all seemed so foreign and strange, but catchy and interesting though. "Desmond! Could you come here for a second? I need you to check the map!" Shaun said, a while later. Desmond got up, left the computer on the floor, and went towards the cabin to help Shaun, who was currently driving. I got up the machine and rested it on my lap, so both me and the templar could see well the 'movie'. I heard Cesare singing some of the songs in a soft voice, and I soon joined him. Singing as well the song that was currently playing.

-.-.-.-

"We are finally here!" A cheerful voice said, as the truck finally came to a stop. I blinked several times before I got up. It was still quite dark, but it was clearly near dawn now. I looked at the other only female assassin. "Why did we take so long?" I asked her. "e took a wrong turn sometime after going out of Monteriggioni" She explained, "Which caused the delay" She finished saying, as she got hold of one of the boxes. I got hold of one of them too. We had tu hurry, or else we would be seen by the templars. "Rebecca" I said, while fixing my white top. "Did we cross with any templars while we came here?" I asked. "No, we were quite luckuy" She replied, as she made her was towards the abandoned hideout of Isla Tiberina. The door was already open, probably thanks to Desmond's ancestor, and the other five were taking boxes into the hideout. Soon enough, we had finished taking everything in, and Sghaun was ordered to hide the truck again. I sat down on a dusty chair, on a corner of the room, as I watched Rebecca trying to make the animus work, with no result. I looked around me. I was surprised by how similarly the room was still decorated now to how it was on Ezio's memories. It was practically the same except for some new objects and the dust. I saw the assassin going round and round the room, staring with shock at it. "Everything is still the same" He muttered. Cesare was also doing the same thing, probably surprised that the assassin's hideout had been so close to him and so well equipped. I could soon here a "How could I miss this?" Coming from his mouth, as he followed Ezio around the room.

I stared at both of them as they made their way around the hideout. Both concentrated on every wall and thing around them. Ezio was showing Cesare where everything was. I was shocked with how close they had become on their time 'here'. They looked like old friends, although they had been great enemies for a very long time. I continued staring at them. They were both very handsome. Ezio was like a carbon copy of Desmond, although I found him more attractive though. I suddenly understood why he had been so popular between women. Cesar, on the other hand was just as attractive, but in another way. They were very different. In character, in their way of acting... in everything, but Cesare was very attractive too. No wonder he was or had been a womanizer. I found myself continuously staring at the templar that for some reason was helping us. At his eyes, his hair, his lips... I could feel a blush creeping on my face. He suddenly turned around, and looked at me. I blushed and quickly turned away, looking at a random box. I could feel his curious look on me. He turned around and continued talking the Ezio. "Hey, Ezio. Could you show me where the weapons you had are?" Cesare asked the assassin. Ezio nodded and they walked away. I looked at them as they left the room, Cesare grinning widely. I wonder what he was thinking. I continued looking to where they had left the room. I shook my head, and scolded myself for thinking these things. I shouldn't be thinking this way about either of the two men.

About one hour later Shaun got back to the hideout. "What took you so long?" I asked him. I was sitting on a chair beside Rebecca, looking at Ezio's memories, trying to get something that hinted the location of the apple. "The whole town was filled with templars" Shaun started saying, as he dropped himself on a dusty chair. "It took me quite long to hide safely the truck" He finished explaining. He then looked at the screen. "Trying to find more clues?" He asked. "Yes" We both said "It is crucial that we find the apple soon. We need it urgently. Each day that passes the world comes closer to its end and the templars come closer to the apple" I said, with a worried tone of voice. Shaun nodded, and then Desmond entered the room. "It is clear though that the animus is broken now, and without getting to access Ezio's memories we won't be able to get the location of the apple" I added, sometime later. "What do you suggest we do then?" Desmond asked. The three of them looked at me, wondering what I thought that we could do. "The only possible thing. Ask Ezio" I replied. They stared at me. "It seems like a good solution, but do you think that he will say something?" Shaun said "He still hasn't said anything at all" Rebecca then said. "It is our only solution" I said.

Ezio was now sitting on a dusty chair, at the hall where his sister had joined the assassins. He was staring blankly at the assassin symbol at the end of the room. Cesare was sitting beside him. "Ezio, we would like to ask you something" Desmond started saying. Ezio and Cesare looked up at us. The four of us remained silent, not knowing how to ask the question. None of us knew what the outcome was going to be. "We wanted to ask you, where you hid the apple" Desmond finally asked. Ezio looked at us with a determined face and opened his mouth to reply.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the eighth chapter! Slightly shorter than the last one, but longer than the ones before! This one includes a very special moment for all of you, so enjoy it!(I certainly did writing it) ^_^ *Spoiler of chapter* Well, thank you again for all of those reviews, favourites and subscriptions! I love you guys! Next chapter will be up this weekend.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed

-.-.-.-

"Ezio, we would like to ask you something" Desmond started saying. Ezio and Cesare looked up at us. The four of us remained silent, not knowing how to ask the question. None of us knew what the outcome was going to be. "We wanted to ask you, where you hid the apple" Desmond finally asked. Ezio looked at us with a determined face and opened his mouth to reply.

A few seconds passed until he replied. His calm face had changed to one of surprise, slight anger and fear? I didn't know. Cesare looked us and at Ezio with wild interest, who knows why. It was a mystery how those two had ended up becoming friends, really. A real mystery. "Desmond" Ezio started saying. I immediately looked at him again in the eyes. While asking him to reveal the location of the apple I had ended up staring at the floor of the room. "Yes?" I said stupidly. Not really knowing what to say to get rid of the uncomfortable silence that had suddenly appeared in the room. I could feel the other's stares on us. "No" Ezio said simple, with a slightly forced and calm voice. He quickly laid back on the chair again. Trying to remain relaxed. I wondered what he was thinking. He was so similar to me, yet so different at the same time. He had a different aura than me, I could feel that. Another way of thinking, another way of... "Why?" I heard someone suddenly ask, interrupting all my thoughts. It was Lucy. Ezio immediately looked up at her. "I already made a vow not to say the location" He explained with all the ease of the world, slightly nervous now. "But the world will end this year if we don't do anything!" Lucy shouted. She clearly hadn't expected this outcome, which surprised me, and now had lost her temper. "We will all be destroyed if we don't do anything! We will all die, and everything we have fought for as well!" She continued saying. "I already know what death is, do I not?" Ezio said. Lucy stared at him, dumbfounded. She opened her mouth to say something again. "B-but" She started saying. Ezio got up. "And it isn't as bad as someone might think. Death can come any minute. You should know that of all people, assassin" He started saying. "This isn't my time, it is yours" He finished saying, before turning around and leaving the room, walking calmly.

We were all speechless. I saw Lucy look around the room, her eyes going over the templar several times. She couldn't possibly...? I stared again at the floor, angry and sad. "What will we do now?" I thought desperately "Without the apple and the temples everything will end!" I continued thinking. I could tell, or feel, that the others were having similar thoughts. Except Cesare. I had no idea what the templar thought. Who knows what he had been thinking about all these last days, if he had planned our deaths. "I bet he has" I thought. This is all too strange, the Cesare Borgia that I 'fought' with in the animus is nothing like this one. Sometime later, while we were all still silent, Cesare suddenly got up of the chair, grinning with his infamous smirk. I felt a shiver go down my spine. What was he planning? He went towards the door. No one asked him where he was going to. I was nervous. We couldn't let this man out on the streets! I opened my mouth to ask where he was going to, but he answered first. "Ezio", he explained. I nodded unconsciously. I had forgotten completely about my ancestor. Where was he now?

-.-.-.-

I looked at the four assassins as they stared at Ezio, me and finally at the floor. They all looked so surprised. Wasn't this result obvious enough? It was clear that he wouldn't talk. Had they not learnt anything from seeing his memories? Ezio would protect the apple until his death, and he surely didn't trust completely four strangers. I continued itting down on the chair, fiddling with the long sword that Ezio had given me several minutes ago. "He said it was his favourite sword, didn't he?" I thought. The very thought made me smile. When inspecting the sword closer I immediately recognised which one it was. It was the sword that he had been carrying in Viana, where he nearly killed me. "Interesting" I mused. I stayed silent for a few moments more, until I ended up wondering where Ezio could have possibly gone to. I got out of the chair and directed myself towards the door of the couple of centuries old hideout before I could stop myself. I grinned again. I felt Lucy's eyes on me again. She would be an excellent play, but I was starting to get tired of that. I didn't like spending so much time with my plays. But this time it wasn't for fearing being discovered by them, at least physically. I was always pretty sure that they always knew. I could feel this time it wasn't because of that, but why then? I couldn't understand this. I saw the man that was so similar to the master assassin, Desmond, open his mouth to ask something. The look on his face already told what it was. He clearly didn't trust me. Not one bit. And I didn't like that. "Ezio" I explained. He looked surprised. I wondered why. Was it because I was going to search for his ancestor, because I wasn't going out to join the modern templar's or kill several allies? "Surely he expected me to do anything but search for his ancestor?" I thought, amused.

I opened the door and went out to the streets, feeling like an idiot again for not discovering the assassins hideout on time. It was so obvious. Why hadn't I found it? I walked through the streets. It was already night time. My thoughts soon returned to Desmond though. "Why would I join that Vidic and the modern templars?" I asked myself aloud. It all seemed stupid and ridiculous. "The modern templars are pathetic" I continued saying, or thinking. I did not know which. I was suddenly thankful for the streets being empty. "Joining them would give me no benefit" I said with a grin again. "I am Cesare Borgia, after all. I don't join an organisation and get a part of the benefits" I continued saying "I lead it and get all of them: Italy, Spain, and the world will be mine" I finished saying, with a slightly evil or maniacal voice. "And for that, I need the apple!" I added, as I continued walking through the streets. I suddenly felt a pang of... guiltiness going through my chest. I ignored it and tried to find Ezio.

-.-.-.-

I had been sitting down on a bench for several hours now, I think. All the streets were empty. It was to be expected after all, it was night time and it looked like it would rain any moment now. Seconds passed, and I couldn't stop thinking about what should I do. I had been trying to decide what to do now, where to go. I wasn't safe with people that wanted the apple. Sure, they were assassins, but you never knew... As I felt a raindrop hit my skin I heard some footsteps. I immediately looked up towards where the sound had come from. I could see a figure walking towards me through a dark street, but I didn't recognise it completely. It was familiar though. It wasn't until the person talked that I recognised who it was. "Ezio" He said. I was shocked. I didn't expect to see Cesare here. What was he doing? I looked at the man's eyes. His t-shirt and shirt were starting to get soaked, probably like mine. His hair too was starting to stick to his head.

"Cesare" I stated, waiting for him to talk, or give an explanation of why he was here. He remained still, looking at me. I wondered what he was thinking. "Ezio" He said some moments later, looking straight into my eyes. It was the first time he looked straight into my eyes, or that I did the same thing. We remained like this some more, and broke it what seemed to be seconds after, but who knows how much it really was. "What do you want?" I asked the other man, the one who had been my enemy for years. He remained silent for a few more seconds, probably thinking of an answer. "Looking for you" He replied. "Why?" I asked right after his answer, that didn't really tell anything. "I was looking for you" He said again. I looked at him. His brown eyes were fixed on my chin. All of our clothes were dripping wet by now, and the same thing happened to our hair. "You wanted to ask me about the apple? Didn't you?" I said, expressing my thoughts. His eyes moved around, slightly nervously. Why? "No, y-yes!" He said, stuttering slughtly. He gulped, and said what he wanted to say, I assume. "Strange..." I thought. I had never heard Cesare, the leader (or ex-leader) of the templars lose his confidence. Not one time. Not even when he was right about to be killed. Not even then had he been nervous. I however failed to think why this was happening.

"Think about it..." He started saying, with his usual voice "We suddenly appeared here, with no warning". I nodded. "Think about your sister. About everything you have fought for. Do you want to lose it?" he asked. I was quite surprised that he knew about my sister. Had his father told him? "That is already lost" I replied. "No" he answered. "We have suddenly were transported here by the apple. And I assume that we can be transported back again with it" He said. "But if we don't find it, we will never get back, and resume our lives" He finished saying. I nodded unconsciously. I hadn't thought about this in that way. Without the apple I would never go back to my life. "That makes sense" I said. Cesare nodded, as if expecting it. When had he gotten to know me so well? "But do you want to go back?" I heard a voice in my head say. I immediately shook this thought of, and got closer to Cesare, ready to reveal him the location of the apple. I opened my mouth to answer, but I stopped this action when I heard footsteps coming running towards us. I turned around and looked at the man that came running towards us, with a big knife on his hands. "A templar" I thought. I quickly got out my hidden blade and killed him. The weight of the dead man fell right on top of me. My eyes widened, surprised, as I started falling. I grabbed the first thing that I had in reach, Cesare, but I soon realised my error as he started falling with me. I closed my eyes unconsciously. We both fell onto the floor with a loud _thud. _I reopened my eyes then, feeling pain on my back. The corpse of the man now laid a few metres away, and on top of me, kissing me, was Cesare Borgia.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the new chapter! Sorry for the week long delay. Life caught up with me, and I have been completely unable to get time to write this since I had exams this week, but they finished already. I'm so glad. *Avoids tomatoes thrown at her*. Well, I just finished reading the manga "Cesare" by Souryo Fuyumi, and it really made me like Cesare a lot more (and inspire me to write a lot more of things about him. Anyways, enough with this! Onwards with the chapter!

-.-.-.-

I heard some footsteps. I turned around to see who had appeared. I quickly grabbed the blade I had been carrying, one that I had found in the assassin hideout. I was too slow though, since when I got hold of the blade Ezio had already stuck his blade in his neck, skill evident. The man died very quickly, and I realised what was happening too late. The body of the man started falling towards Ezio, who hadn't planned for this situation. He started falling, and in a deserate attempt to stop his fall he tried to grab what was nearest to him. Me. I quickly fell too, not able to remain on my feet due to Ezio's weight and the corpse. We soon both fell to the floor with a loud noise. I opened my eyes, which I had closed. I felt something on my lips. I opened my eyes, and saw that my lips were now on Ezio's. That made me uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. We both immediately moved, swiftly getting up from the floor. He looked around, uncomfortable too. Not knowing what to say. I was the first to speak, after looking for a brief moment to the man's corpse. "We should probably go back, to tell them" I said. Ezio nodded. "Yes" He said, as we started moving. Only then I noticed a pain on my right arm. I looked at it. The t-shirt that I had been given here was slightly torn, revealing a not-too-deep cut. I cleaned off the blood with my arm and continued walking, noticing Ezio's eyes on the cut. He said nothing, and continued walking.

The streets were as deserted as they had been before, but there was something different about them. They didn't seem as peaceful as they were before, and instead of making you relax they made the very opposite, tensing whoever who walked through them. I didn't feel comfortable with this atmosphere, but I was familiar with it. I had lived with it my whole life, surrounded by danger, the danger of the assassins sent by noble families to kill me and of getting caught. I had gotten so used to this that I even liked it. We soon started walking through one of the main streets, that would take us quickly towards the hideout. We had both silently agreed to getting to the hideout as quickly as possible. If a templar had found us it was very possible that they had also found where we were. I didn't like that, not for the moment at least. I heard a lonely bird chirping on the branch of a dead tree. I looked at it, listening to the sad melody that was being sung. I continued staring at it as I walked, and so I nearly collided with a couple, that was kissing passionately against a wall. "_Te quiero_" I heard one of the two say. I immediately started remembering all of the times that I had said that. I quickly brushed them aside. I didn't want to think about that. Not now or never. The pair continued kissing, changing from place to place. I noticed the woman looking at me for a brief moment, blushing slightly, before being kissed again by the man. I chuckled and continued walking beside Ezio, soon turning around to go through another street.

Five minutes later we arrived to the hideout, just when it started raining again. "Great" I thought, feeling my already soaked shirt get even more soaked. Ezio opened the door that led to the building. The door was in a very bad state. It was a wonder how it still remained in its place. We went down the stairs that took to the main hall swiftly, and immediately saw the other four assassins sitting down on chairs, discussing, probably, what to do. They looked at us, surprised. I could see Rebecca smiling and Lucy, after looking at Ezio once quickly looked in another direction, looking ashamed. A quick silence was created, all expecting to hear what Ezio obviously wanted to say. Ezio opened his mouth. "I will say where the apple is" He said. The four assassins immediate looked relieved, and slightly surprised. Lucy the one who was the most surprised. "A-are you sure?" She immediately asked, expressing all her surprise. Ezio looked at her. Not expecting her response. "I said I would, didn't I?" He said, italian accent again thick on his voice.

We all looked at each other, as a deep silence was quickly formed. The rain could be heard from outside. I felt weird. That atmosphere was becoming more and more oppressive. Something was wrong. I knew it. Ezio opened his mouth to reveal the location. I wished to know it, but it wasn't the right time now. It shouldn't be said now, or at least here. "The apple is at-" He started saying. I quickly brought my hand to his mouth to stop him from talking. He continued speaking, but the sound was muffled down successfully by me, too low for anyone in the room to hear. "Not here, someone is watching us" I said. The other ones looked slightly surprised. Ezio looked at me, surprised at first, but then with realisation in his eyes. He now had too felt it. The door was suddenly kicked open. "Get them!" Some templars shouted. "Shit!" Shaun cursed. "We must escape" Desmond said, looking around for a way to go outside. Ezio looked around, and soon noticed the other way of getting outside the hideout. "Over there! There is another door!" He shouted, as he pointed towards the direction. The templars looked furious. We all ran towards the door, as more and more templars rushed into the hideout. Some shouts were heard, and several curses too. Before I went outside I saw Vidic entering the room. "Good-bye again, Vidic!" I said mockingly "It seems that you won't get what you want after all" I said, before I left the room. As the door closed behind me Vidic speaked. "I already know where it is, though". I soon found myself on top of a roof, and jumping to the water of the Tiber in a similar way as Ezio did, right before the other assassins jumped too off the roof, slightly doubtful if they should really jump.

It took several seconds for the fall to end, and to reach the river's water. It didn't feel too bad, since my clothes were already soaked and I had grown used to the feeling. I quickly swam to the other shore, and got out of the water. I sat down on a patch of grass, looking at the others as they did the same. I looked at the sky. It was still nighttime, but it seemed like it would soon be daytime again. "The coliseum" Ezio suddenly said. We all looked at him. "The apple is at the coliseum" He said again. I grinned, and the other ones smiled too. "We should go to the coliseum then" Lucy said. We all got up, and started walking towards the famous monument.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 is finally here! I hope you enjoy it. There are several strong suggestions in it (you will see) that will relate with the future chapters of the story and even with its ending! Isn't that nice? This is now my longest story so far, which makes me quite happy. I hope I finish it quite soon, I have lots of other ideas for this fanfom (^_^). By the way "Settantadue" is seventy-two. I'm also sorry for any innacuracies with the part of the game that describes this, I didn't remember well and I couldn't see any videos of it while I wrote this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed

-.-.-.-

It took several seconds for the fall to end, and to reach the river's water. It didn't feel too bad, since my clothes were already soaked and I had grown used to the feeling. I quickly swam to the other shore, and got out of the water. I sat down on a patch of grass, looking at the others as they did the same. I looked at the sky. It was still night time, but it seemed like it would soon be daytime again. "The coliseum" Ezio suddenly said. We all looked at him. "The apple is at the coliseum" He said again. I grinned, and the other ones smiled too. "We should go to the coliseum then" Lucy said. We all got up, and started walking towards the famous monument.

We started walking quite quickly, with our hopes high. We would finally be able to save the world from destruction! We would finally be able to save the world from destruction! The work of months and months had finally given its fruits, and that made us all happy. Sadly, we were on the other point of Rome, so it would take a while to reach the Coliseum walking. It would be easier if we had been able to get the van before the templar raid, but we weren't able to, and so we were now stuck like this. I touched my wet hair again. I hated being like this, having to walk completely wet. It would also take quite a while for us to be dry again, since it was night time, plus it looked like it would rain any moment now.

I looked at the grass as I moved. I could hear Rebecca mourning the loss of her baby 2.0. and Shaun's annoyed groan as he tried to get Rebecca off his arm. "Now the templar's have it! Imagine what disasters they could cause with it!" She said. Shaun and I sighed, annoyed, while Desmond looked at her. "I thought it was already broken?" He asked. Rebecca glared at him. "No! It was fine!" She said. "Yeah sure" Shaun said, in defense of Desmond. I looked at the three assassins in my team, amused. I could see from the corner of my eyes Ezio and Cesare walking on opposite sides, looking at everything but at each other. "What happened to them?" I asked myself. It was quite weird, especially since they had been so close for the last days. "How long until we arrive there?", I heard Desmond suddenly ask, after several minutes of walking. "We should be half way about now" I answered him. He sighed. "Thanks Lucy" he said. "Not really" Cesare and Ezio suddenly said, realizing something. "Why not?" I asked, missing something, along with my other team members. "Things have changed, but not much" Cesare started saying "To get to the coliseum, if it is still there, we could use a passage that should be around here, that would take us directly to the coliseum, not like the normal way" Ezio finished explaining. "Okay, so where is it?" Shaun asked. "Follow me" Ezio said, as he went running towards some old, abandoned houses. "There" He said, pointing to what seemed to be a bare wall. "There is nothing here" I quickly said. Cesare looked at me, with those eyes of his that made me not be able to say anything at all. "No, Lucy, look closer" he said. I then noticed it. A small brick that was a bit smaller than the rest. Desmond went forwards and pushed it in, and soon the wall moved, letting us through.

It was dark, smelly and small, but it was the quick way of getting there. We arrived to the coliseum a few minutes later. It was still night by then, but we only had a few hours until the sun rose, and it got full with tourists. "It has changed a lot" I heard Cesare mutter as we went out of the hidden entrance. "The apple is inside where the old gladiators fought" Ezio then said. Shaun's face lit up. "Okay, then you get in there from here, I will try and find another entrance to it from another place" He said. I nodded. "Yes" I said. The other three nodded and soon were jumping from one wall to another, climbing and getting closer and closer to the place they would enter from. "Here" Shaun said, after a small amount of time. Rebecca and I nodded, and followed him.

We soon met a big wall stopping us from getting into where Desmond and the other two were at. "Desmond!" Shaun shouted. We soon heard a muffled noise, indicating us that he was at the other side of the wall. "Open this!" Shaun shouted. We heard a small 'yes' soon, and two minutes alter the wall turned around, letting us in. I saw that the three of them were wet, and had countless spider webs on their hair. "It was old" Desmond simply said. I nodded. "It is this way" Ezio then said. WE entered another room, and saw that it was even bigger than the one where we had entered at. The next door was also a lot higher than the other one. Desmond started to climb, but he was soon passed by his ancestor, who had a lot more of practice in climbing walls, plus it was his second time here. Soon, several platforms appeared, letting us go up.

"That was easy" Shaun said. The other ones nodded. The same thing repeated itself several times more, until we reached a room where there were no buttons or things to pull. "What now?" I asked. Cesare went towards a wall, a strange glint in his eyes, and pushed a button. Ezio pushed another one, and soon a door had opened. We went through it, and we then saw a room that was different from all the rest. It was composed of a strange amterial that looked similar to the one in the chamber at the Vatican, that we had seen through Ezio's memories. There was a large triangle, composed of other triangles, in front of us. Desmond, and the other two at first didn't move, and were looking instead at the centre of the room. "At what are they looking?" I wondered. They stopped looking for some moments, and then Ezio went forwards to the triangle. "Settantadue" He said. The wall started going down, revealing another room, that ahd the apple in it.


	11. Chapter 11

Here is chapter 11!, a bit longer than last one, but only a bit (I'm ashamed for the sudden cut in the chaper's length, really).Thank you a lot for reading the last chapter so quick! The reviews were very quick! And thank you all for following this story! (^_^) Well, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed.

-.-.-.-

There was a large triangle, composed of other triangles, in front of us. Desmond, and the other two at first didn't move, and were looking instead at the centre of the room. "At what are they looking?" I wondered. They stopped looking for some moments, and then Ezio went forwards to the triangle. "Settantadue" He said. The wall started going down, revealing another room, that had the apple in it.

We all smiled, and started walking towards the room. We didn't enter though, as we noticed, by crashing into a piece of glass, that there was a mysterious glass component blocking our way. "What-" Ezio said. "This wasn't here" He then added, as he tried to find a place where the crystal wasn't on. We soon found out that it covered all the path to the apple. I then heard another buzz, like the one that had appeared all the time during our journey. The same woman then appeared. "To pass, descendant of the second child, you must first demonstrate your pureness" She said. By what I had gotten to know, the other ones couldn't see her. Ezio and Desmond also seemed to see at another of them though, judging by how they had acted on our way here. "Accept the pureness of the second?" I heard Ezio and Desmond mutter. "What does that mean?" Desmond then said. The other three looked at us, confused, but quickly forgot about it. "There must be a secret passage or something" Shaun muttered, as he pressed the walls, trying to find something that would destroy the glass or a symbol that would give him a clue. He soon found one, on the very glass. "There is something here!" He shouted. We all turned around and looked at what he was pointing at.

It could barely be seen, as it was almost invisible and it's lines were very dull and well hidden. "It looks like a circle divided by two" Rebecca said. "No, there's more" Shaun said "Each of those parts is divided again in two, as if showing two types of... something" He continued saying. "You mean you don't know this symbol?" Desmond then said. "No I haven't. How could I? This is just a simple sphere!" Shaun shouted. "What do we need you for?" Desmond said, causing Shaun to try and punch him. He quickly ducked Shaun's blow, laughed and then proceeded to run around the room avoiding Shaun. "Black and white" Ezio the muttered. I nodded. "Yes, black and white" I said. He looked at me, with a strange look. "What do we have to do then?" I heard Lucy ask. Neither of us replied, as we soon heard some footsteps behind us. "Thank you for taking us here, assassins" The white-haired man said, as he entered the room. "Vidic" Desmond spat. "I am not interested in you, Subject 17. I already know all that I can get to know with you. Now I only need him" He said, as he pointed at Ezio. "Ha!" I heard Ezio say "You can't even reach the level of Rodrigo Borgia as a templar leader, or Cesare" Ezio said, with a chuckle. Vidic glared at him, I looked at him surprised. "A compliment?" I said, mockingly. "Shut up" Ezio said. "I don't care about that, because I need both of you, to open that door" He said. "Get them!" He then shouted. I sighed. "Not again" I whined. I was already tired of this guy. A group of ten templars went towards us, with knifes. We all started attacking, all killing some of them. Vidic didn't look surprised. I only need you, Ezio Auditore" He said "And the second child, that I will eventually find" He said. "Get him! Focus only on him!" He shouted. More templars came into the room. This time they were about 15. "Get out! We will die if we continue fighting here!" Lucy shouted. Ezio jumped over Vidic, and went out of the room. I decided to follow Ezio. The other four would be fine here.

I saw Ezio jumping from wall to wall, and quickly entering other chambers, followed closely by some templars. I ran as hard as I could to follow him. He really was a master of escape. I soon saw that we were now inside a room full of openings, walls, places to hold on and doors. "Where to go now?" I wondered. Ezio had entered one of the doors, but I didn't know which. I saw a group of two templars going out of a door. "Where is he?" The asked each other. "Hey, you!" I shouted at them, as I got hold of a rock on the floor. They looked at me, not expecting me. I threw the rock, hitting one of them on the head and making him bleed. "One point" I said, with a smile. I then went towards the other one, who was in shock, got my sword and cut his head of swiftly. . I then climbed up to one of the doors, listening to any sounds that came through it. Nothing was heard through it, but I decided to enter the room nonetheless. It was completely dark. There was a light however, that came from one of the templar's "torch" (as Shaun had explained us some days ago). I went towards the dead templar, that had been killed by a blade, and got his torch. I then proceeded to look at the room. There were several dead bodies there, and they all seemed to have been killed by the master assassin. I looked around the room, trying to find another door or passage. Nothing, there was nothing at all. I looked around, confused.

"Cesare?" I heard a voice say. It was Ezio, that had appeared from... below?. "What is this?" I asked. "There is a room right below this one" He explained. "Aah" I said. "Are they all dead now?" I asked. "Not all of them, but a few of them are lost down there" Ezio said, with a chuckle. "We should go back now, then" I said "Before more come" I finished saying. Ezio nodded, and we went running outside of the room. "He does have fun with this, doesn't he?" I told myself mentally. When we were near the room where the glass was we heard a lot more of noise. A lot more. "There must be a lot of templars inside there now" I thought. Ezio ran towards the room, and I followed him.

There were indeed a lot of templars inside the room, and the other four were now struggling to keep up to them and maintain themselves alive. I could see that they were slightly wounded now. We soon started fighting too, and soon there were less and less templars inside the room. This didn't last for long though, as more of them came into the room. We backed up slowly against the glass. I could see Ezio now fighting against it, kicking some of the guards with it. I could see that the other ones were soon thrown against the glass. Vidic came towards me. "Cesare Borggia" He then said. Some templars were grabbing the other four, only Ezio now remained -nearly- free. I was soon grabbed by several more templars. "Cesare Borgia" Vidic said, as he started walking in circles around me. "I already told you my offer" He started saying. "Join me, and you will have the world" I laughed. "And I already told you my answer. "I will conquer the world on my own, you're useless as a templar leader" I said. He looked angry. Okay, you wanted this! He shouted. He threw me against the glass, to where Ezio and Desmond now where, being held by a group of guards. "Kill the other ones!" He shouted. Soon Rebecca, Lucy and Shaun were taken out of the room. "I, will personally deal with-" He started saying. He didn't finish the phrase, however, as the glass started glowing, with black and white, and other countless opposing colours. I looked up, surprised. "What has made it open?" I asked myself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 is here! Thank you all for those extremely fast reviews! I really liked them *Hugs*. Well, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I haven't got much to say right now, really. So onwards with the fanfic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed

-.-.-.-

We all stared at the glass as it started shining, and converting into a neon bluish colour. It also seemed to be slightly bumpy now, like with the surface of a ball. "It is moving?" A templar said. I looked at them. Many looked completely terrorised. "It is!" Another one shouted "It is moving!" He shouted again. Some of them screamed, and ran away from the room, in complete terror. "Don't run away, you cowards!" Vidic shouted, in a desperate tone of voice, as his followers ran way. Only two remained, and it didn't look because of bravery. It was only a minute after the wall had started shining I noticed that I was sinking backwards, 'absorbed' by the wall. I looked around me, and noticed that the same thing was happening to Ezio and Desmond. I couldn't move. I was unable to. I could just sit there, looking at the wall opposite of me as I fell through the glass. "What the-" I managed to say then, as this happened to me. The fall was slow. It felt like a really dense material. It reminded me of a bubble, in some way.

Soon the fall was done, and I felt quickly to the ground again. '_Thump_' I heard, once I had fallen, when Ezio and his descendant fell through the material. "What is this?" Desmond asked."I think that she may have an answer" Ezio said, looking at the opposite way, into the centre of the room. I looked at where he was looking at, and saw a woman very much like the one I had been seeing before, but this time she looked different. She looked wiser that the one before, like having al the qualities than the other one had, but better. "Welcome to this room, sons of the original ones" She said, with a mechanical and emotionless voice. I looked again at the glass. Now it was solid again, and Vidic could be seen through it, shouting something to the few templars that remained inside the room, but nothing could be heard. As if all sound from the outside was blocked by the glass. I looked at the strange circle at the centre of it. Now it wasn't divided, and it was shining with a mixture f lights, with colours that couldn't be described, that seemed from out of this world.

I looked at the centre of the room, where the apple now was. It was there, on top of a pedestal, completely still, but shining with that light it had. That I had seen all of those years ago, when I had destroyed Monteriggioni. The woman looked at me, at then at the others. "Come" She said. I looked at her, and got up, thinking that she was referring to me, but I was soon proved wrong as the apple came floating towards her, as if it had a mind of its own. "That wouldn't surprise me though" I said to myself. "Who are you!" Desmond said, right after the woman had gotten hold of the apple. The woman smiled, emotionlessly again, as if knowing everything. "Good question, son of chosen ones" She said. She remained quiet for a second, but then started talking again. "Let me explain everything from the start" She said. I looked at her, not being able to look another way or to sit down again. I saw some parts of the room move, forming images.

-.-.-.-

I looked at Ezio and Cesare enter the room. We had been fighting with all our might, but the templars just kept coming and coming, as if there were an infinite number of them outside. They immediately started fighting, and soon the number of templars started decreasing. "We might just win!" I though, with hope. Beside me Shaun and Rebecca fought with all their might, I looked at the other side of the room, where Desmond was also fighting several templars at the same time. I couldn't help but compare the skills he had gotten from his ancestor, Ezio. He was now an elite assassin, nearly reaching the level of Ezio's skills, although he didn't have as much practice. The Animus had been good, but it couldn't compare to real life. As I continued punching several templars and making them fall into the ground I noticed more and more entering the room. Soon, we were against the strange glass. "Damn" I heard Shaun said "We're surrounded" He said.

I looked at the two renaissance men. They too looked like they were in trouble, also against a wall, although using it for their advantage. I soon found myself grabbed and thrown against the glass, and soon forced to sit on my knees by some templars, with my arms soon tied on my back. I was unable to do anything else. The same thing had happened to Shaun and Rebecca, she glaring daggers at the templars and the other one trying to wrestle himself free, but with no use. Desmond had been thrown against the glass, a completely surrounded by the templars. Ezio was beside him, with the same thing happening to him. The only one that remained on his feet was Cesare, with a look that resempbled the one of the last survivor of a battle, a look of being decided to die for a cause, of not caring to die. It resembled the look that Ezio had on his eyes, that was also slightly similar to Desmond's, but their ones had more hatred inside them. Cesare's looked higher, as if knowing that he would wi in the end, no matter what happened to him. It made me think of his last moments in the renaissance, when he should have died. Thos words still rang inside my head. They had sounded so strong and decided. "_You cannot kill me!_ _No man can murder me!"_. I shook my head, trying to erase those thoughts. "I have to concentrate!" I told myself.

I looked at Vidic as he made his way through the countless templars in the room, stopping in front of Cesare. Cesare was grabbed by everal templars, that prevented him from moving, but he made no sign of noticing or of trying to break free. Instead he was staring at Vidic, who now was walking in circles around him, with an evil look in his eyes. One that matched Cesare's one, that even though being immobilised still looked like he had the superior hand in the battle, one of absolute confidence. How were the templars used to act like this? How were they taught this way of acting? "Cesare Borgia" Vidic said, mockingly. "I already told you my offer" He said "Join me, and you will have the world" He said, Cesare laughed, hard. As if finding his offer completely ridiculous. I was surprised by his reaction. Did'nt he want to conquer the world after all? Joining Vidic was the most reasonable. "And I already told you my answer" he said, with that characteristically tone of voice of his, that had charmed so many men and women. Including me. "I will conquer the world on my own, you're useles as a templar leader!" He said, with a high tone of voice. Vidic look angry. Very angry. "Okay, you wanted this!" He shouted, as he threw Cesare against the glass, not managing to change the superiority glint in Cesare's eyes. "Kill the others!" he shouted. I was surprised, and a bit scared by this. I didn't want to die! Not here!

I soon found myself being dragged out of the room, along with Shaun and Rebecca. I head Vidic saying something else, but I didn't hear the end of his phrase. I just hoped that they would be okay. "Be more careful, you brainless twit!" Shaun said. The templar holding him glared at him. "Shut up, filth!" He said, as he kicked Shaun on the stomach. Shaun coughed up some blood. The three of us tried to break free from the templars, without use, and we were soon outside, on the main arena of the coliseum. "We will now deal with you" A templar said. I glared at him. He got up a gun, and aimed it right to my head. "Die, filth" He said. "Wait a moment!" I shouted then, trying to distract them for a while, at best to make them doubt who we were. "Didn't you know? Vidic knew all along!" I said. The man looked at me, confused. "Why should I listen to you?" He asked, still pointing the gun at my head. "We are templar agents! We were sent on this mission to give information on Ezio's, Desmond's and Cesare's location at all moments!" I said, as truthful as I could sound. "I didn't know that" He said. "Tell me your code" He said. I quickly told him the code that I used to use back at Abstergo. He believed me, and soon we were released. "I'm sorry, I didn't know" He said, looking at me, with shame. "Sorry, Miss Stillman" He then added. We all remained looking at each other, not knowing what to do. "Look, there!" I suddenly heard Rebecca shout, pointing at the opposite direction. "Ezio is there!" She shouted. "No way they are going to fall for that" I thought. It was too stupid, doomed to fail. The templars, reason unknown, turned around though, giving us freeway to attack them. They soon were on the floor. We tied them up and went back inside, through the way that we had gone through earlier, determined to catch up with the other three and help them. Determined to save the world.


	13. Chapter 13

I really didn't think that I would manage to extend this to such length. I originally expected about 500 words for it, but it came out much better. Okay, this is half based on what is told of the 'ones that came before' in the Assassins Creed games, and the other half is from my own imagination. Enjoy though!

Disclaimer: I don't own assassins Creed or any of the historical characters mentioned here.

-.-.-.-

I looked at the centre of the room, where the apple now was. It was there, on top of a pedestal, completely still, but shining with that light it had. That I had seen all of those years ago, when I had destroyed Monteriggioni. The woman looked at me, at then at the others. "Come" She said. I looked at her, and got up, thinking that she was referring to me, but I was soon proved wrong as the apple came floating towards her, as if it had a mind of its own. "That wouldn't surprise me though" I said to myself. "Who are you!" Desmond said, right after the woman had gotten hold of the apple. The woman smiled, emotionlessly again, as if knowing everything. "Good question, son of chosen ones" She said. She remained quiet for a second, but then started talking again. "Let me explain everything from the start" She said. I looked at her, not being able to look another way or to sit down again. I saw some parts of the room move, forming images.

I looked at those images. At first I didn't recognise them, and they seemed to lack a meaning. To not represent anything at all. The woman opened her mouth, to speak again. "WE created you to our image, when we arrived to this world" She started saying. Soon the images turned to a circle being formed, with land appearing on it, and then beings similar to the one that was speaking to us right now. "We decided to create you then, to our image" She said. I lookedat her, staring right through her. "We made you equal to us, to our image. But we did not give you one thing. Knowledge. You have five senses: sight, hearing, touch, smell and taste. We with six. You can't access knowledge. Only we can. You will constantly try again and again to get to knowledge, but you won't be able to reach it. We did this to protect you. True knowledge will only harm you, divisible beings. Your whole history after you betrayed us is full of it. Over and over again you murder yourselves, to try and get to knowledge, fighting for you stupid human ideals. Incomplete ideals, that lack the sixth sense that we didn't give you.

The images soon changed from that new land to one of many humans, looking up to one of the higher beings, one of the ones that 'came before'. "But then, the world became undone. It destroyed itself, after some time" She said. The image turned to one of horror and destruction, with dead bodies lying around, desperate people running. "We were strong then, and we still retained most of our power. We were not made to create, but to change. We can create, but not without changing our creations, without destroying them" The woman said. "We re-made that world again, into the one that is now, with the few survivors of your race that were still there. They were still obedient. They followed our every order. But that destruction changed them. It made them seek the why it had happened. But they didn't have knowledge, and never would not understand it. They sought knowledge, but the lacked the sixth sense." She said. I still focused on the images, almost forgetting her presence in the room. "We tried to make you join us, to make you us. So you could access that knowledge that you sought" She said.

The images turned to the one of two male figures , standing together. "We gave some of the humans the sixth sense. Some of the survivors of the undone of the world were graced with that sense. They soon began to understand, to have knowledge. We did this with the hope that this gift was passed to all other humans. To every other human, and so to join you with us, but it did not go as planned" She said, bit thoughtful. "We then sat and watched, stopping ourselves from ordering your kind around. Allowing you to evolve on your own. But the humans with the gift did not mix with the old ones, the ones with five senses only" She said "They immediately assumed a higher position than the other ones, and an order was created. An order that was never meant to exist, because it contradicted the sixth sense's purpose. The numbers of the graced ones decreased, killing each other, striving for power and absolute knowledge. They were not higher beings like us, but humans still. Not mixing completely with the old gift. At the end two newborn babies only remained" She said. She stopped, and looked at us in the eyes, instead of looking straight through us like before. Her eyes went through Desmond, Ezio and finally on me. She looked as if she was evaluating us, seeing our every thought. "We took care of them, we educated them as if they were one of us already, allowing them to absorb all the knowledge that we had". The images then changed quickly, showing two boys growing up together, in an unrecognisable background. "They grew up together, going out frequently with the other humans" She said "They both thought they understood their every though, their every wish. But they had different opinions on that, but remained together though. They fell in love with the humans, that looked like such earthly and innocent creatures. They fell in love with that world." She said, slower than before.

"A long time after that we told them the date the world would become undone. You already know that date" She said, while looking at Desmond and Ezio "All of you know it" She then added "Even though you cannot completely understand". She then went back to narrating the story. "They were horrified. They didn't want it to happen. They were in love with that world and wanted it to survive. They denied the knowledge that we gave them then. They denied the absolute truth, and so, being like us, but not completely because of that they abandoned us, and unified the humans in a war against us" She said, in deep thought, again looking right through us. "The two brothers did that together, and against all prognostic they managed to defeat us. They betrayed us, and since then we started dying, not acting in this world like before. Trying to talk to you, but being unheard" She said. "The two brothers then started to discuss how to save the world from its unavoidable destruction. They decided to make use of the few machines that we left behind, capable of doing infinite things. What you call the apple" She said, now looking at the object at the centre of the room.

"Is that the only one left?" Desmond asked. She ignored his question, and instead continued. "One brother, the one who had been closer to us decided that the world would be saved if all humans thought the same thing, while the other, thought that they should make humans think differently" She said "They split, and starting attacking each other. Getting humans to join their sides and then fight each other. We then decided to do our final act, and divided the apple and made it inaccessible for them. We made it disappear from their sight. Time past, and soon many generations, descending from them appeared. Each one living and dying with their cause. Their power began diluting, mixing with the one of a human and being less and less active. Only the descendants of the brothers were like us, and this became less and less likely with each generation" She said, while looking at Ezio. "Soon the powers were nonexistent. Humans joined the sides, but unknowing of what each one offered. Unknowing of the real reason why. Soon their original mission, to save the world was forgotten, and changed into something else. Both sides became smaller and smaller, and an increasing number of humans started to forget about the eminent death of the world and the different sides that wanted to make it still be alive" She said "They forgot us, most of them, even the direct descendants of the two brothers. That only knew their ancestor's roles and followed them. Sometimes they would know it all, but most of times they would not." She explained.

"Now that undone of the world is near, you know the date. It has been announced many times. You must gather the pieces before it is too late, and it is all in your hands" She said. She then let the apple fall through the air. We all grabbed it, trying to save it from the fall. A red map appeared, revealing three locations. It was only then when I noticed the four people still behind the glass. Those three assassins and the templar leader of this time. They were staring at us closely, or rather, at the apple that was in our hands. I looked at the map. One location was in the new world, another one in the old land of Egypt and the final one in the eastern continent. "Gather the missing pieces of the apple to complete it, and to make it able to continue. Then head to the far south temple, where the final decision will be made. Reunite the brothers, and let them chose" She said, before disappearing. We stared at each other, in shock. I suddenly heard three pairs of footsteps coming towards us. I turned around, looking at the three assassins that were now entering the room. The glass had disappeared, right at the same time than that higher being. I could also see Vidic running off the previous room, while laughing. "What did she say?" Lucy asked. It was time to do some explaining.

-.-.-.-

If you're wondering right now where Adam and Eve fit in all of this (the ones if the 'truth' video at ACII) I will give you an answer now. Since they are the creators of the assassin order imagine them as taking the apple away from the early templars, as descendants from one of the brothers. Yeah, not a very good description, but that is how that will fit in my story (not on the game).


	14. Chapter 14

Here is the new chapter! When I had it half done I realised one big error that I made when writing t, forcing me to re-write it all again *Cries*. Anyways, it is short again, but I hope you enjoy though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins creed.

-.-.-.-

When we arrived to the room there had been many templars at we found, quite surprised, that only Vidic was standing in front of the glass now. We were going to go towards him to fight against him and stop him from doing further damage when we noticed at what he was looking. We went towards the glass, curious. Inside there, the apple was being held in the air by nothing, and some images were being 'displayed' on a wall on the back. I could see Cesare, Ezio and Desmond staring at the same point at the centre of the room, nodding every once in a while. "What are they staring at?" Rebecca asked aloud. I remained quiet, the same as Shaun. We didn't have a single idea of what was happening in there. I could see Desmond opening his mouth, asking something. "What is in there?" I asked myself. "One of the higher beings is in there" Vidic said, replying to Rebecca's question. I looked at him, with a mixture of surprise and of hate. "There is no need to look at me like that. I win nothing by lying or fighting against you right now" He said. "Why would you tell us this?" I asked him. "Because what I told you isn't important at all, what is important is what will be said in there. The history of things" He said "You can see it on those images, but unless you know it you won't understand. I know it, thus I understand." he said. I looked at him, confused. What did he mean? "No, the most important thing will be said onwards, along with something else. But I only need that image" he then said, nearly talking to himself. I was confused by this, and I didn't know what he meant.

We continued like that, standing, looking at the three men's back. Once or twice Cesare and the others turned around, and looked at us for some brief moments. I couldn't help but blush when Cesare's eyes landed on mine. I couldn't stop the blush that immediately crept up my neck. When this happened Vidic looked at me, with a curious yet understanding glaze. As if he knew what I felt. As if he knew that this would happen to me. And I heated that. I hated that he knew so much about me, but it was probably because of working at Abstergo for such a long time. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't do anything at all. I could just stand here, thinking about things and feeling helpless and useless. I hated those feelings. I truly hated them.

It was several minutes after this that they all moved. The apple suddenly fell, and they all threw themselves towards it, trying to catch it just in case something happened to it because of the fall. Soon a red map appeared, revealing three locations. Only then I noticed that Vidic was carrying something on his hands. A notebook, with a map of the world on it. He quickly drew the three points that appeared, and then turned around and ran away. I also turned around, to try and stop him from escaping. But Shaun stopped me from doing that. "He'll escape!" I shouted. "It doesn't matter for now. We have the apple" Shaun said. I sighed and nodded. Just then the glass disappeared. Shattered before our eyes. I was surprised, but I soon started running towards the strange, circular room where the three men were now lying on the floor. "What did she say?" I asked them, as they stared at us.

** They remained silent for several seconds, not really knowing what to say. It was Desmond who talked first, explaining us some kind of 'summary' of what she had said. "She was talking about the start of this world, and about how it would eventually it would come to an end" He started saying. We looked at him, confused. "But isn't the apple used for that?" Rebecca asked. "No" Ezio said, again with his extremely heavy Italian accent. "Apparently the apple is currently divided. What we see now is just its core. It was divided by the ones that came before to make it inaccessible to us. The other pieces are in the other temples, the ones that were marked by red spots in the map" He said. Shaun nodded. "I remember the exact locations. One is over South Peru, probably over Machu Picchu. Another one over Egypt, probably over the Valley of the Kings and the final one seems to be somewhere near to the great wall of China." He said. "She said that the pieces would be there" Desmond then said "And that when we had them we would have to 'Head to the far south temple, where the final decision will be made. Reunite the brothers, and let them chose'" Desmond said, saying the exact wording of the woman. **

** The three of us looked confused. "Two brothers?" I asked "What brothers?" I finished saying. Cesare answered us. "After the world became undone for the first time they gave some of the human survivors the sixth sense, that all humans lack. The sense of knowledge, apparently. These gifted humans instead of giving the gift to other humans too married between themselves and established a hierarchy, where to ascent the highest one should be killed. Because of this killing soon only two remained: Two twin baby brothers. they were educated by the ones that came before, and they lived happily together, until the ones that came before revealed to them that the world that they loved so much would become undone. They didn't want this to happen, so they unified the humans in a war against them and won." Cesare explained. He stopped for a moment, to regain his breath, and Ezio continued explaining. "When they had done this they started discussing how they could stop the undone of the world. They decided to make use of the machines left behind by the ones that came before, like the apple and some others. But they disagreed on what they should do. One believed that to save the world all humans thought the same thing, the same way. The other one thought that if humans thought differently the world would be saved. They split and started attacking each other, and humans joined both of their sides. This has continued until now, but with a distorted view" He explained. I nodded, now understanding. It seemed too distant, and far too impossible for it to seem true. But it was true. "Let me guess what group is which" Shaun said, sarcastically. Rebecca laughed. I could only nod in acceptation. **

** "Where should we start with then?" I asked. None of them knew what to say. Each option seemed as good as the other ones. South America, Africa or Asia. And then to discover the 'far south' temple and the brother's identities. AN uncomfortable silence was created, as none of us responded to the question. "How about starting at South America and then head east?" Shaun suggested. "That seems like the most viable option instead of going in all directions and crossing the Mediterranean sea at least twice" He suggested. "It seems good" I said. The other ones nodded. "Let's get out of here" Desmond then said. We nodded and followed him out of the room.**


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, here is the new chapter! I hope you enjoy it, even though it is extremely short. Since two days have passed since last update I decided to post this as a new chapter instead of joining it with a new one. By the way, did anyone notice that they added Micheletto the the list of characters? ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed.

-.-.-.-

It took us quite long to get out of the ruins, surprisingly. It was already daytime, and the place was getting full with tourists, which made us get delayed a bit, since we were too eye-catching, with dirty and slightly torn clothes, messy hart and the weapons that we were wearing. As we walked past the crowds of tourists, towards the outside of the coliseum some turned to look at us and whispered. "Look at them..." I could hear a woman whispering to what seemed to be her husband. Well, not at me, but at the three modern assassins. I, Ezio and his descendant were perfectly camouflaged in between the crows. Call it being accustomed. It was very usually for us to do that before, and since Desmond knew everything that his ancestor knew... We were the only safe ones, really. When we finally got out of the coliseum I was even more surprised. The whole place was surrounded by even more tourists of all heights and colors. All staring at the ancient building. "Wow" I said. I noticed that Ezio had the same look as me in his eyes. Some immediately stared at us. We had lost the group that we were 'with', and since we were carrying armor and renaissance weapons we were very eye-catching. The other four assassins looked at us, surprised. This time they weren't the eye-catching ones. "Who are they?" I heard a child ask. "They are so weird, they don't seem from here" Another one said. As they continued talking I tried to continue walking, trying to pass undetected, but with no results. I could see some guards looking at us and coming in our direction. "That will ruin everything" I thought.

Just then I had an idea. "What if..." I muttered. Ezio looked at me, confused. I drew out my sword and pointed it at him. "En Garde!" I shouted then in French. he smiled and drew out his sword too, and soon we started duelling with our swords, moving through the streets. The other four assassins looked at us surprised, but when they saw us heading through a particular street, that led to where they had last had left their transport. The tourists cheered, and took out their 'cameras' (as Shaun had told us), and started taking pictures. it was a good thing that we _were _from the renaissance and knew how to duel. "You will die today, Cesare Borgia!" Ezio shouted. We were both very into the duel, and were duelling with each other as if it was our last fight. "Make your last wishes, Ezio Auditore!" I shouted back "You won't manage to defeat me!" I finished saying, with a sneer. He chucked, and continued attacking me. We continued like this for a long time, until we had reached a deserted street. Surprisingly, no people had followed us. Once we were in the street, the other four already in there, we continued attacking each other though. Enjoying the feeling we go from fighting each other. "Stop now, both of you. We need to be discreet" Lucy then said, with a scolding tone. The others agreed with her, and we had to stop our battle. "We should repeat this one day" I whispered to Ezio, once we had put away our swords. "_Si_" He then replied. I grinned.

"So, where is the van?" Rebecca asked. then. We wanted to get as soon as possible to the next temple, before the templars managed to arrive there, which would be a difficult thing. "I left it nearby here. Follow me" Shaun said, as he started walking through the street and into some others. We followed him, and soon passed right in front of the hideout. "We should enter, at least to get some last things that we left in there" Lucy said. I nodded, and so did Ezio. We opened the door, that creaked, and went down the stairs. It was more messy than before, and not in the conserved state that it had been in before, but with most of the furniture broken or damaged and with lots of papers and books on the floor. I recognised a title on it. "The Prince. Niccolò ___Machiavelli_" It read. I got hold of it. it had caught my interest, all because of the Assassin's name on the book. "I wonder what it is about" I thought. Ezio looked at the book that I had gotten, but now with much interest. He clearly hadn't been interested much in books.

He went towards the room where the weapons were kept. I quickly followed him. Thankfully all the weapons, although on the floor, were still intact. "Get some, they will be useful" He said, in a commanding tone. I nodded, and got hold of one more sword, a hammer, several throwing knifes, a cross bow and a dagger. There were no guns nearby. A shame. I saw Ezio getting similar things, but I also noticed that he had a gun where he kept his hidden blade. Interesting. "I wonder who made it" I muttered. Ezio, who managed to hear that through the deadly silence in the room immediately replied. "It was Leonardo" He said. "Aah, I should have expected it. He was a brilliant engineer after all" I said. Ezio scanned my expression, trying to detect if I was lying or saying the truth, which he didn't seem possible. When he realised that it wasn't a lie he stopped. "Should we get an armour too?" I asked him. He thought about my question for a few seconds. "Yes, it may be useful after all. I nodded and went to the room beside this one, that was full of dusty but strong armours. He got one that seemed very strong. I immediately recognised it. It was the one that he had been wearing when he had gotten hold of the apple. I remembered it very clearly. it was a good armour after all. I searched across the room for another one, and went across one that seemed equally good as the one that Ezio had gotten a few seconds before. I quickly put it on and looked at myself. It felt weird to be wearing these modern clothes instead of the ones I had been so used to wearing in 'my time'. We went back to the main room, where Lucy, Shaun, Desmond and Rebecca were discussing something. "Are you done?" Desmond asked. We nodded. "Good" Shaun then said "We have to get going immediately". He added. "To where?" Ezio asked. "To the airport" Lucy said. We nodded, before asking what an airport was.


	16. Chapter 16

Here is chapter 16! Questing is nearly here! I can't wait to get to that part, I can't stand writing these things for too long really. It can be funny though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins creed

-.-.-.-

"So an airport is a place that has flying machines in it" Ezio commented. "Yes" Shaun said. I didn't question what he had said. Neither did Ezio. It was too confusing to think of. I had seen the model of Leonardo's flying machines, and according to him it did work. So the image that I had about that 'airport' was a bit strange, and something in Ezio's face told me that the idea he had was the same, and even more exaggerated. "He does seem worried, did he have a really bad experience?" I wondered, as I continued staring out of the window of the van, that had miraculously survived to the templar raid. "Why didn't they take this away?" I wondered "So useless" I then muttered. No one bothered to look at me when they heard me say this, even though they had obviously heard me. It was very silent. Minutes turned longer and longer, and a good half an hour had passed when one of them had finally talked. "Ezio, Cesare" Lucy said. We looked at her. "Please put any metal weapons in here" She said, as she pointed to the thing that they called a "Suitcase", but it was stranger than the ones that the modern people had, it seemed bigger and thicker, as if prepared to hide things. "Why?" Ezio asked. He didn't like getting too far away from his weapons and protection, I could tell. Neither did I. "We won't be able to go to Peru with those on us" She explained "You can keep your hidden blade though, that won't be detected" She said. Ezio looked at her suspiciously, but still started to get off his armor. I did the same, and soon it was all on a pile inside that suitcase. Lucy stared at us and at our torn modern clothes. "We won't be able to go away with those" SHe said "Too broken, it will draw too much attention to us" She muttered. "Shaun, please tell me that we have more clean clothes!" She said. "I'm driving, ask Rebecca or Desmond that!" He immediately said. "I think we have some on the yellow bag over there" She said. Lucy nodded, opened the bag and took out some random clothes out of it. Two shirts this time, with all kinds of drawings and slightly torn in places too. Mine was red and Ezio's was white. "But aren't these torn too?" Ezio asked. I looked at Lucy, with the same question on my eyes. "No, it is different" She said, as she turned around and went towards Rebecca. She soon came back to us. "Keep this. It will be your 'passport'. You will need it to travel" She explained, as she handed us two little 'books'. I got hold of it, and opened. I quickly saw my photograph on it, beside the name 'Giovanni Rossi'. "They have false names, but that is for your own safety" She explained. I nedded, and looked at Ezio's name. "Antonio Esposito" I read aloud. "Who thought of this?" He muttered. I chucked. "Indeed" I said. "These names are horrible" I finished saying. None of the other four looked at us.

Soon after this we arrived to the 'airport', It was an enormous building, with even more people going in and out of it. There were 'cars' everywhere, and other transports too. "Wow" I said. "We have to be quick" Lucy said, as she walked into the building. I followed her, carrying the suitcase with the weapons, that Ezio too carried. Shaun and Desmond were taking care of the rest of the luggage, that consisted of a ridiculous amount of bags of all colors and forms. They weighed a lot, apparently. "Be quick" Lucy said, as she walked through the crowds of people inside the building. Shaun muttered something, probably a curse, but started walking quicker though. We soon arrived to a place, where a man took our luggage. "Have a nice travel" He said. Lucy nodded and smiled. Ezio looked with a sad face as the suitcase with the weapons and armor disappeared into the 'airplane' according to the man. Lucy started rushing across the building then. "how much time have we got?" Desmond then asked. "Only two minutes until the airplane leaves!" Lucy shouted. He cursed, and continued running faster. We soon arrived to a place where there was a queue of people, showing their little 'books'. I got hold of mine, and we all had son showed ours. The man looking at them looked funny at us, but let us go nonetheless. "That was lucky" Rebecca said. "Yes" Lucy quickly replied, as we continued running towards the 'airplane'. We arrived one minute later, just in time. The woman welcomed us, and we soon were showed our seats, where we would spend the next 7 hours or so. We were all dispersed around the airplane, but I luckily ended up with Ezio on the seats beside the window. I immediately sat beside the window. I didn't think that I would be able to stand a 7 or 8 hour travel inside this thing. "I hate this" I said, grabbing my seat. The airplane was taking off. "Me too" Ezio said, in the same position as me, equally nervous. We remained silent for the next half an hour. I got out the book that I had gotten from the Assassins hideout, and started reading it. Ezio stared at the window, looking at the landscape. "This wasn't what I imagined" He said, about an hour later. "Yes" I said. He nodded, and I opened my mouth to say something else, but was distracted by the shout of a woman sitting behind me. "Help me! I'm going to die!" She screamed. Two women immediately came towards her and tried to calm her, with no result. I continued to stand the woman's shouts and screams until dinner was served to us. By then she had calmed down. I felt bad for her, but I couldn't help feeling annoyed as it went onwards and onwards. A woman came toward us, flashed a false smile at us, and served us our food. I stared at the food, suspicious. It had a very strange appearance after all. I looked at Ezio, he had the same one as me, and the same look as well. "Is it poisoned?" He asked, while sniffing it. I chuckled, and smelled it too. "It doesn't seem like it is" I said. Ezio looked at me, then at the food, at me again and then finally on the food. "Are you sure?" He said. "This other people don't seem like suffering from poisoning" I said. He did the same, and took a bite out of the food. "It isn't too bad" He said. Only then I bit it, and saw what he meant. It wasn't disgusting, but it isn't too good either. We continued to eat it, slowly. Once we had finished the same woman got hold of all the leftovers from everyone.

I continued to read the book. I near the end now. Ezio, that had been staring at the window at first was now staring with a bored expression at me. He couldn't see anything now. Most of the other people were now either sleeping or with a laptop. "Is it good?" Ezio asked then. "It isn't too bad" I said. "Will not be one of my favorite ones, but it isn't too bad" I said, as I turned a page. "Oh" He said. He then altered his glaze from the boom and my face. I ignored the assassin, and continued reading. I wanted to finish this book quickly. As minutes turned into hours I started blinking many times. I decided to surrender to sleep. I left the book on the floor, got the blanket and the pillow that were beneath the seats and I quickly fell asleep.

I woke up hours later. The sun was rising, and we would soon arrive to our destiny. I felt cold. Very cold, but I felt a source of heat beside me nonetheless. I opened my eyes, and realised that my blanket was gone. I looked to my right, and then I realised where it was. The assassin had my blanket, and he was happily snuggling beneath it. I prepared myself to get it, but the realisation of the position I was it suddenly hit me. The source of heat came from Ezio, whom I was snuggling with, with my head on his shoulder. His in turn was on top of my head. I blushed. I wasn't comfortable being so close to him. I was nervous, and a voice inside my head was screaming at me to move and get as far away from the assassin as possible. Another one told me to remain like that and go back to sleep. I was tired, and decided to follow the advice of the second one. I soon fell asleep again.

I was woken up by another woman. "Sir, we are going to land soon" She said, as she shook my shoulder. I shivered, the source of heat was gone. Ezio was on his feet, stretching. Had he noticed? I stretched a bit, got hold of the book and waited for the airplane to land, that was minutes after I woke up. I looked out the window. The landscape was different from Italy's landscape. Everything seemed strange and new. "The new world" I said to myself. It took long before we could get out of the airplane. It was a real pain. When we finally got out of the airplane it was as quick as when we had gotten in. Lucy nearly dragged us out of it and towards where we would get the luggage. The same scene was repeated again, she and Rebecca not carrying anything at all, me and Ezio carrying the same suitcase as before and Desmond and Shaun carrying everything else. "This is not fair!" Desmond said. Lucy ignored him, and continued to walk out of the airport. "Where do we have to go to now?" Shaun asked. "To this street" Lucy said, as she showed him a direction written down on a paper. Shaun nodded and they started walking.


	17. Chapter 17

Here is chapter 17! I hope you like it. Questing will begin on next chapter! Yay! I would like to say that I haven't been at Peru in my whole life, or at Italy. SO anything that is said here is pure imagination and something invented, not necessarily my opninion. I just wanted to say this, just in case.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed

-.-.-.-

We were walking a long time. A very long time. I looked at the extremely long street we had just turned to. "Is it that far away?" Desmond asked, with a whine-like tone of voice. "Yes we are" Lucy said, for what seemed to be the hundredth time during the time we had been walking. We were all quiet for the next half an hour, until we finally arrived to the place that Lucy had told Shaun about earlier. I looked at it. "Car rentals" I read aloud. "We already passed a lot of these, why stop on this one?" Desmond asked again. Lucy looked at him, evidently tired. "We can't just stop on any one of those" Shaun said "We need to go to one where we have an ally" He then said. "Aah" Desmond said, not talking at all after that. We continued walking then. I started being bored. Not of walking, I had plenty of energy still, but of going through all of these narrow and similar streets. These streets on Lima were truly repetitive. it couldn't compare with my dear Rome. As seconds turned into minutes and minutes into hours we finally arrived to our destiny. Lucy stopped in front of what seemed to be an abandoned building, in a very bad state. It was very dirty too. When Lucy stopped we all crashed into her, not noticing her stop. We turned around and looked at the building. It had a dirty sign that seemed to read 'Car Rentals', but it was barely visible. "So this is where the famous Juan lives" Shaun said. Lucy had a determined look on her face. Rebecca stared, the same as Desmond. Ezio looked as if not knowing what to think of the building, or modern assassins. I don't know. I was looking at the other five people and the building, not knowing what to look. Lucy went forward and knocked on the door several times. Nothing happened for a whole minute. I could see Desmond opening his mouth to say something when the door opened.

In front of us was a young man that was about 25 years old. He was wearing baggy clothes and his hair was a bit messy, but not too much. "Oh! Lucy!" He said, with a heavy Spanish accent. "Juan!" Lucy replied. He looked at all of us for some moments, as if evaluating our intentions. "Don't stay out here. it is not safe. Come in" He said with a smile, letting us through. We entered the building in ruins. I was surprised when I saw that the inside of the building, contrary to its outside, was very clean and adorned. The complete opposite of its outside. The man led us through several corridors, down some stairs and into what seemed to be the living room. or meeting room. I noticed that the house had only one floor on the outside and then several floors below the earth. The first floor was composed entirely of corridors. We sat down on the old-styled red couches. Juan looked around him and closed the door behind him. Everything was dark until he turned the lights on. there were no windows on this room. "So Lucy, what brings you here?" He asked, while looking at the blonde assassin. Lucy looked at him in the eyes. "We need a transport" She said. Juan looked surprised. "What for? What brings you to Peru, My friend?" He asked. Lucy looked doubtful for a second, not knowing whether to tell her the truth. "We need to get to a place here that has something we want" She said. "Aah, so it has to do with... that" Juan said. Lucy nodded. "Yes, you already know that I can't tell you more. For our and your safety" She said. He nodded. "It will probably be better like that" He said. "_Esos malditos templarios me llevan siguiendo y atacando durante meses. __Sera mejor así_" He said, in Spanish. "_Si_" Lucy said then. "I'm sorry?" Desmond said. Not understanding anything of what the man had said. It wasn't his fault though, since he didn't speak Spanish. I looked at Lucy and at the man, that didn't seem like they would bother translating what they had said. "He said that it will be better like that, that templars have been attacking him for the past months" I explained to him. It was easy for me to understand my native spanish. I nearly missed it. I had been hearing only English lately. "The man got up from the sofa he was sitting on. "Follow me" He said, as he opened another door. We got up and followed him, quickly getting hold of out bags and going through the door he had just crossed.

We walked through several more corridors. Some going deep down, and others going suddenly up. Wherever he was taking us was quite far away. "I wonder how big this place really is" I told myself, as I walked. I had my armor and weapons on me again, just like Ezio. As soon as we had gotten out of the 'airport' we had decided to put them back on. It was already a habit to us. They made us feel safe, better than if we didn't have them. Ezio had too managed to find his assassin robes inside some bags, and had put the back on. The same thing applied to me, that was currently wearing the usual clothes that I wore in 'my time', including my red cloak, and the armor that I had gotten at the hideout. Wearing my old clothes felt strange though. I soon lost myself in my own thoughts. Remembering the past, and more things. I only woke up when I noticed the corridor ending, and a door ahead. We had finally arrived to where he wanted to take us, who knows after how much time. The man opened the door, and told us to enter. Once we were all inside he again closed the door behind us, as if preventing something from happening like that. "Here are all the vehicles that I have" He said. "Some are a bit used, but you'll understand why" He then added, while showing us all the vehicles that he had. There were more than thirty of them, and all seemed to be in a very good state. We all stared at them. "Which one would you prefer to use?" He asked then.

"I think an Off-Road vehicle would be best" Lucy then said. He nodded. "I supposed as much" He said, with a smile. He then got some keys, went through several vehicles and opened the one that he had selected. "This one will be of use for you" He said. We got closer to se. "This one is perfect" Lucy said, with a smile. Juan smiled again. "Thank you so much again, Juan" Lucy said, as she hugged him. "We will try to give it back in a perfect state to you" She said. "I trust you. I know you will" The man answered, as he hugged Lucy back. When this stopped Lucy looked at us. "Shaun, you drive. I'll go on the co-driver seat. You four... go in the back seats. The rest of the backs will go oin the trunk" She said, with a demanding voice. Soon all the bags were on the back part of the car, on the 'trunk', Shaun was prepared to drive, Lucy was sitting beside him with a map on her hands and the rest of us were squashed on the other seats. "Goodbye and good luck" The man said, as he pushed a button. A door opened, and soon we were back outside, going towards the first temple. I grinned. I couldn't wait to get my hands on that piece.

-.-.-.-

Translations:

_-"Esos malditos templarios me llevan siguiendo y atacando durante meses. __Sera mejor así" _**= Those damned templars have been following and attacking me for months. It will be better like that**

-"_Si_" = **Yes**


	18. Chapter 18

Here is chapter 18! Sorry for the extremely long delay! I tried to update earlier, but life caught up with me since the last update, and then my laptop was stolen right after I finished this chapter! (I was away from home all this week and this has been the first chance I have had of uploading this) *Avoids tomatoes thrown at her* Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed

-.-.-.-

I looked outside the window for the umpteenth time during all the hours we had been travelling. I could still see the same landscape going by: Trees, trees and more trees. How boring. I missed my dear old Rome. I sighed and turned around, looking at the other people inside the car. Shaun was driving. He looked tired, but at least he wasn't in a place so cramped as several of us, that were sitting on the back of the car. Lucy was sitting on the other seat at the frong, with a huge map on her hands, telling Shaun where to turn and go to. "Now turn left, into that track".,She said. Shaun nodded, not saying anything at all as he followed her orders. Since there were only three seats on the back part of the car, that was big, but the designers had clearly not thought about this situation, the other four of us were trying to sit vcomfortably on the three back seats. Which proved to be quite difficult to manage, since we were holding a part of the equipment. There were too many bags, who knows why.

I had ended up being squashed against the window, with no ther option than to look at Desmond's back or at the landscape. The better option was clear, and it didn't include another human in it. Not an assassin or a templar. Rebeca was squashed at the other window, but she had managed to position her laptop in a way that she could manage to do something with it. What I do not know. Desmond was beside me and right beside Ezio, who was asleep. What he was doing I do not know, since I could only see his back and his sweaty jumper. Ezio was beside him, asleep. Snoring loudly. Earlier he had been talking with the Lucy and Shaun, but he had suddenly stopped. I wasn't comfortable enough to sleep, even though I was feeling sleepy. I half expected the four assassins to stab me while I was asleep, and the car was too cramped to manage to fall asleep. It was a wonder how Ezio had managed to do it. Experience, I suppose.

Hours passed before another word was heard, and it came from Desmond. I cñlosed my eyes, as if trying to blast the massive headache that I had away. Ever since we had gone into the crypt at the colisseum I had been having more and more headaches, having some strange dreams accompaining them too sometimes. "Are we there yet?" Desmond asked. I groaned. "Typical of him" I thought, not in my best humour. I wished that he could stay quite like his ancestor, that at least was silent and less annoying. "No, we are almost on the point where we will have to leave the car and start walking" She explained. "Oh" Desmond said. "About how long for that?" He then asked again. "20 minutes, more or less" Rebecca replied, before going back to whatever she was doing. "What are you doing?" I asked her some time later, bored out of my mind and curious. "I'm seeing again Ezio's memories" Rebecca replied, "The ones that we got from the Animus" She finished saying. Then, as if because of hearing his name, Ezio woke up. "My memories?" He said. "Yes" Rebecca again said, while turning the screen so that Ezio could see.

I moved a bit and looked at them. I recognised the memory instantly. It was Monteriggioni's siege, when I had attacked the assassin's villa. I could see myself going into the town followed by Caterina Sforza and Ezio's uncle, lying before me with the apple in his hand. "The apple…" I thought. It's metal was so coild, and had a different touch, as if it wasn't from this world. It made you wish to touch it. To have it on your use it. It made you yearn for it. I breathed deeply in and out several times, remembering its touch, and listening to the voice inside my head that told me to get the apple. The machine that should be rightfully mine., The machine that would grant my every wish. I grinned, as I listened to the promises of power that came from that vopice. I watched as I shot Ezio's uncle, but from a different angle. I could tell that the angle was one quite far away, on top of the roofs. That was where Ezio had been at then during that moment? I stared at the scene, watching myself handle the situation perfectly. Commiting mor eerrors and getting the apple. Watching a powerful me, that could manage to get everything. I listened again to the promises of power of the voice. Wondering if they woud doom me. No, they wouldn't.

The scene then went black, and changed dramatically as I saw the assassins and their followers escaaping through a hidden passage, and then Ezio blacking out, only to be greeted hours later by a strange woman at Rome and my Machiavelli, that said a favourable comment about me. I heard Ezio groan with annoyance in the memory, soon followed by Ezio graning again in real life. He clearly hadn't liked that that assassin admired me, didn't he? I grinned as the memory continued. "What are you watcching these for?" I asked Rebecca. "To find any clues about the apple. To find anything that we have missed" She explained. "Oh" I said. I didn't say anything else until the car finally stopped, finding the seeing the events amusing from Ezio's point of view.

Shaun quickly hid the car in between several big bushes. They were nothing like I had seen before. They were completely different, strange and new. I watched the surrounding plants with fascination. "So this is how the new world is like" I thought. Ezio had the same look on his eyes as I did. "We now have to walk for a while until we reach the temple" Lucy said, as she checked her map again, looked at the shadows of the trees, that were barely visible, and started walking in a direction, confidently. We followed her, carrying only one bag, the one that had the apple. Ezio and I took care of it, while we adjusted again our armours, that had ended up on a weird position during the ride.

We arrived to the temple half an hour later. The four assassins seemed tired, but tried not to show it thought. The temple apparently was on top of a mountain. Lucy had said the name before, but I couldn't remember. It apparently was quite famous, but there weren't many people there right now. I breathed with relief once we were in front of the temple. As Lucy had said there were no people surrounding the temple, even if it was daytime. "Here we are at last" Shaun then said. He looked more tired than the rest, something probably due to him having to drive the car for such a long time. We walked around the temple. Some old buildings were surrounding it, ruined by something. "How do we get to the apple fragment?" Desmond asked some time after, once we had seen no clear entrance to anything. "I don't know" Lucy said. "Maybe there's something on the top of the temple" She then said. "Okay, I will got with you to check" Rebecca said. They soon walked away and started going up the incredibly long stairs. Desmond nodded. "I better start searching for something too then" He said. "Shaun, can you come with me?" He asked. The other man nodded, and they walked off to somewhere too.

I remained sitting down beside Ezio, neither of us saying or doing anything. "We should do something too then" I said. He nodded. "Yes, let's search for an entrance" He said. "Okay" I said, as I got up from the grass and grabbed the bag where the apple was more strongly. Ezio did the same. We walked around the temple some more, searching for anything that hinted a hidden entrance. We had both been very accustomed to them in Rome, both using them to get into all kinds of places and get all kinds of things. We walked around the temple one, two and three more times, but saw nothing. We noticed that the other four assassins hadn't come back. "Maybe they found something" I thought. "There seems to be nothing here" I commented then. Ezio looked at me and nodded. "And if it is it must be very well hidden" He added. I sat down on the soft grass again, thinking of a possible solution to our problem. Ezio sat on one of the blocks of rock that composed the temple. All of them were quite small. He lied against another one behind him, and soon I found myself falling through a hole that appeared on the ground. "What the" I said. It was completely dark, and I could hear Ezio and the bag falling behind me. Some seconds after we both fell on what seemed to be a pool filled with water. I looked around me, trying to find something that told us where we were, but it was impossible. I got out of the water, with the bag in my hands. Ezio was already out of the water. Then, some lighriis similar to the ones that had been at the crypt lit themselves up, revealing a long corridor in front of us, with rock walls with strange drawings on both sides. "Where are we?" I asked aloud, at the same time as the master assassin.


	19. Chapter 19

Here is chapter 19! Thank you for all the people that reviewed and added me this fanfic to the alert list or favourited me or the story, thank you a lot. You make writing this very pleasant. Thank you too for all of those that read the story. I hope you enjoy it (^_^). Anyways, I noticed that I am not sticking completely to my story plan. I am sticking to the plot plan, but not to the chapter one. It seems like there well be more chapters than the ones that I had planned originally. Who knows how it happened. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed.

-.-.-.-

We started walking through the long corridor, which was dimly lit by the lights on the sides. Only allowing us to see three metres ahead of us, which was something we didn't like too much, restricting our speed and making it seem like we were completely lost. We soon came to another passageway, a bit small, that let to a bigger room. I noticed something similar to a button on the floor, but decided to ignore it, thinking that it was useless and didn't serve any function at all. We turned around, and went through the other corridor. This one was even longer than the one before, and was even less lit. Now we could barely see each other, and we were walking quite close by. Ugh. We walked, walked and walked until we saw the corridor dividing in two again. This time both ends seemed to be very long. They were both very similar as well. "Where should we go to now?" I asked, seeing no hints in the walls of the corridors hat would lead us to the correct path. Ezio remained silent, thinking.

The walls were made of rock, and I could distinguish some faces sculpted into them. Faces of terror, of pain, of happiness… They reminded me of all of those things that had been brought by the first people that had come back from the New World. I hadn' liked them much, finding them too foreign to be considered as beauty. I looked at Ezio. "A current of air can be felt from that way" I said, pointing to the right. Ezio looked in that direction. "True, there probably is some kind of trap in the other direction. It stinks of blood" He said. I nodded. "Lets go in this way then" I said, as I started walking to the right.

I soon stopped, as I noticed an abrupt end to the path. I tried to balance myself to stop myself from falling, but the master assassin soon stopped my movement and my probable fall. I looked at him in the eyes, but didn't thank him. I knew he would have done the same thing. We were both too prideful to do something like that. "There are some wood planks sticking out of the wall there" Ezio said. "They probably take somewhere then" I said. "Lets discover where" I said, looking at the pitch black fall that was under the planks of wood. Ezio jumped, and grabbed one of the wood pieces with great mastery. I then remembered seeing the assassin doing the exact same thing in Rome, countless times. He started jumping from one to another, and in no time he disappeared from my sight. I repeated his movements, now thankful that I had learnt in my youth these kind of things, and soon reached Ezio. Ezio was standing in front of a metal door, which was completely locked. It had too sings on it, with a key shape inside them. "I can't open it" Ezio said. I nodded, understanding. I continued staring at the two symbols. Like keys. So, did we have to find two keys then? As seconds turned into minutes I realised how we could open the door.

"The button!" I said. Ezio looked at me, with surprise and curiosity. "What button?" he asked. "I saw one earlier as we came here. There must be another one on the other corridor" I said. He nodded. I turned around and went back to the corridor we had been at earlier, noticing how the wood made sounds of breaking as we crossed it. I went towards the place where I had seen the button earlier, and Ezio entered the other corridor, with a deep smell of blood. Once I had reached the button I soon pressed the big button, but got no reaction from it. It was hard to move. I stood on top of it, and it soon sunk into the ground. It made a loud beeping sound, and a ray of light suddenly lit up the room for some brief seconds, letting it go into the darkness it had previously been in minutes ago. I soon heard another beeping sound, that probably came from where Ezio was. I went through the corridors again, and soon reached to door, that was now unlocked and open. Ezio soon appeared behind me, with his clothes a bit damaged. "Trap" He said. I nodded, understanding, as we went through the door and into another corridor.

We both took steps across the long and nearly totally dark corridor. There were no lights in this one, unlike what we had walked through previously. Which gave the uncomfortable sensation of being inside a coffin, buried alive. I could feel a shiver going down my spine. I didn't like that thought. Not one bit. I took another step more, as Ezio did too. It was then when a noise was heard from behind us. We turned around, and soon the very dim lighting from the previous room was totally gone, leaving us now in complete darkness. The feeling of being buried alive intensified in both of us, making us nervous. "Let's just continue forward" Ezio then said. I nodded, but said nothing. He continued walking, guessing that I was going to follow him. "It's not like I have another option" I thought. "Let's hope that this doesn't divide in two" I told myself as I continued following the master assassin.

I soon found myself walking while I touched the walls of the corridor, so I was sure that there wasn't any dangerous things ahead, like a pit like the one in last room or some kind of trap. I pressed my hands on the emotional faces sculpted on the walls, guessing with my touch what emotion they represented. "Anger, fear, horror, fear..." I thought as I walked, counting all the faces. "...Love" I muttered then, with there was a sudden change in the patter. The fear, horror and anger had gone away, and now love, happiness and a bit of anger were present instead. I noticed the faces on the other side of the wall following the same pattern, but altering between love and anger much often. "What does this mean...?" I asked myself mentally, sensing that this had a deep important meaning, that I couldn't guess thought. I brushed it aside, and tried to focus on what was ahead of me. I could sense the heat emanating from the assassins body, but still no light. I sighed. Not standing the lack of light. The lack of direction that didn't allow me to plan. I didn't like that. I was a general after all. A price. A conqueror. I had conquered the Romagna all on my own, with some other supporter forces. Planning was essential for success, but this didn't allow me to plan anything at all.

I soon felt something that made me stop walking. "The air is denser and damper ahead" I said. "Yes" Ezio said. I tainted the floor with my feet, searching for a sudden change on the ground. I soon found the reason for the change. "Aha!" I said, as my infamous grin made its way to my face. "There are some stair ahead" I said. I could almost feel the other man nodding and smiling with that strange smile full of pure confidence on his face again. "Let's continue then" He said. We soon started descending the staircase, composed of very small and eroded steps that seemed to go on forever.

Ten good minutes had passed when we finally came to the end of the staircase. This new room was still in complete darkness, with not even a ray of light being seen. I touched the walls, and found that there was a corridor ahead, that didn't seem to go on for long. I went through it, Ezio behind me. A sound was heard again, and a door behind us suddenly closed. Then, the room was suddenly filled with a strange golden light that came from above. I looked above, at the ceiling of the small room we were now trapped in. I could see a fragment of the apple shining above us, and the machine that we were already carrying shining just beside it, floating on the air. The fragments soon joined, and soon the light turned even brighter. Several figures appeared on the corners of the room, with swords and many other weapons. I drew out my sword, prepared to fight. The master assassin did the same.


	20. Chapter 20

Here is chapter 20! Sorry for the huge delay, but I have been sick for the past days and I couldn't write this at all. I hope you enjoy this though *Avoids tomatoes thrown at her* Next chapter will be up very soon, I promise! Anyways, I was listening to Saw's main theme while I was writing this chapter. I do like that song, it is so nice. So I guess that it did have an influence on this chapter. Funnily enough I haven't seen any of the movies. Onwards!

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed.

-.-.-.-

The light continued turning brighter and brighter, and I could see the silhouettes of the other people that appeared in the room, but I soon had to close my eyes. Giving in to the irrational thought, or fear, that this light would blind me. Brighter than what I had ever seen before. The bright lights suddenly died down, leaving the room in total darkness for some seconds. I breathed in and out heavily. Sweat dripping off my forehead due to the high temperature in the room. I opened and closed my eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of light, but knowing that it would not happen. I could hear the assassin beside me breathing in and out. I then heard it. A sudden sound coming from a point of the room. Several other sounds soon followed the first ones. I quickly recognized what it was. Footsteps. A lot of them. And the sound of metal weapons being drawn out. I grinned madly. I moved around a bit, preparing for the upcoming battle and grabbed tighter my sword, until it was dripping with the sweat on my hands. I breathed in and out two more times before I attacked one of the figures in the darkness. I laughed for an instant. "Let's get started" I said with a whisper. I grinned, and waited for one of the figures to attack. "Prepare to die" I then said again, as I prepared myself to attack again.

-.-.-.-

I looked around me, making note of all the figures sculpted on the old rock walls. So many faces and symbols. What did they mean? I wondered. Nothing similar had ever been seen. I soon heard Desmond's footsteps behind me. Leaving the dark maze we had spend quite a while in, trying to find the passage to the next room, that was the room we were currently in. I walked around, looking at the faces. Two always opposite to each other. Two with always contrary emotions. Both faces with the same unknown symbol discreetly drawn on them. Usually on the mouth.

I continued walking through the narrow path that was in the centre of the new room we were inside, being careful of not falling through the abyss at our sides. "It is like two different sides or teams" I heard Desmond say. "Like templars and assassins" He muttered again. I looked at the faces again. Both were identical, as if they were the same person, but with different emotions. "Probably" I said, suddenly remembering the story that we had been told about the twins. "Very probably" I said again. It wouldn't be surprising if it was, especially considering the place we were inside of. We soon came to a place where the narrow path divided itself in three. "There is a door ahead!" Desmond said, as he started walking quicker towards it. I quickly stopped him, and looked at all of the paths, and noticed the bad state the one that was directly ahead was in. "That path ahead will probably crumble as we go through" I said. "We will only be able to go through it once, and the door has those strange blue lights that we have seen earlier when the doors were locked" I said. "Aah" Desmond said as he nodded. "Then these two paths take to the switches" He said. "Yes" I said again. "But the paths are in an equally bad state. They will crumble too as you go through." I said again. Desmond frowned, not liking the situation we were in. The door of the maze had closed behind us, and being trapped here for years didn't seem like a good idea. Neither of us wanted that. "Do you have any ropes?" He asked me. I opened the bag that I had been carrying. "Yes" I said, as I got out a long rope. "Why?" I asked. "I want you to tie it to me, so that I can get back here once I cross the path" He said. "Oh" I said, as I went through his idea. It had many flaws. There could be a danger ahead, or the path could be too long and he would not be able to return. And let's not even think about the possibility that the switches could have to remain pressed for the door to open. "It is the only possibility" He then said, with a serious face that was rare to see on him. "Okay" I said, as I sighed.

I tied the rope around his waist and chest so if he fell it would remain tightly secured around him, causing the least pain and giving him all the mobility he already had. It resembled the double security belts of the cars, in a way. I quickly tied the rope in the same way to myself. "You will have to run quickly towards the switch" I explained "Remember that it could be anywhere alongside the path, and that there could be no 'platform' at the end for you to return safely here" I continued saying. Desmond nodded. "I understand" He said, with exactly the same expression that Altair and Ezio had had on many important times. "Okay" I said. "Prepare yourself" I added. The assassin nodded. "One. Two. Three!" I shouted. Desmond went running through the path, and it soon started crumbling beneath his feet, menacing with making him fall to the abyss. The assassin soon disappeared into the darkness surrounding the rest of the room. I soon heard a loud sound, and Desmond's footsteps on a wall. Jumping towards me, just like Ezio had done many times. I soon saw him again, falling through the damp air towards where I was.

I was comforted by seeing that nothing had happened to him down that path. We didn't need another dead man right now. The comforting feeling suddenly disappeared though when I realized that he wouldn't be able to reach the path I was in. "Desmond!" I shouted, as I tried to reach him, grabbing the rope and pulling it towards me. The other man's face soon turned to one of desperation, when he realized that he would fall down the abyss. He tried to go further, so he would reach safety. I pulled stronger from the rope again, successfully making Desmond get nearer to the border of the path. When the other man was closer enough to me he grabbed the border of the path, managing to keep himself from falling down. I helped him get up, and we soon were lying on the cold rock floor. A red light could now be seen through the darkness, coming from one of the switches. We breather in and out. "Only one more to go" I then said. Desmond coughed and laughed.

-.-.-.-

I grimaced as I head the templar leader laugh. I did not like that mad-sounding laugh. The laugh that I had heard so many times coming from his mouth and that didn't mean anything good. I then heard the sound of swords clashing. A fight had started with the figures inside the room. And it seemed like it would be a very long one. I drew out my own sword, and soon started attacking the figure that I found nearest to me. The room was pitch black. Nothing could be seen, but thankfully we could orientate ourselves with the noise the figures made. It seemed like there were from fifteen to twenty of them in the room, and by the sound that they made when they moved they were wearing robes. probably similar to renaissance ones, by how they felt. I continued fighting with the figures, only managing to kill one of them, until I realized what the figures were. The tough of the clothes they were wearing. Their weapons. It suddenly hit me. They were assassins of the order and the templar's that I had killed, or representations of them, that is. I heard another body fall onto the ground, probably due to Cesare. "They are assassins and templars" I shouted. I could then feel Cesare's eyes on me. "So that's why they are hard to kill" He said. "They are representations of them, only better" He said. "With your and my skills" I completed. I cursed under my breath. This was bad. Very bad. The last thing we needed was to be stuck fighting with a nearly invincible enemy with all of my and my archenemy's skills. I continued fighting, finding it hard to deliver strong blows to the enemies inside the room. All my attacks were usually avoided by them. I continued cursing under my breath as I continued attacking.

This lasted until I found myself surrounded by the figures. I could feel Cesare behind me. We were surrounded. "Fighting like this won't work" I said. "We must do something else" I finished saying. Cesare nodded. The figures were now still, probably preparing themselves to deliver the finishing blow. "We must fight together" Cesare suddenly said. I was surprised by this suggestion. Especially because it had come from him. "They have all of your and my strength, therefore we can only overtake them by fighting against them together" He explained. I thought about it for a while, thinking about his words. "Okay" I said. "Let's do it" I added. I felt him smirk again. I grinned. "Let's get started" He said, right before we both attacked the figures together.

-.-.-.-

I pushed the final symbol on the wall, successfully opening the enormous door in front of us. I grinned as the door started sliding down, leading us to an even larger room, with two doors and one staircase. I entered right after Lucy, noticing Shaun and Desmond sitting beside a door, looking extremely worn out. They looked at us as we enterted the room. Desmond grinned. "About time you both arrived" Shauns said. I smiled, and we sat beside them, waiting for the other two men that still had to reach this room. "Do you think that they managed to get in?" Lucy asked. "We found the entrance by pure luck after all" I said. "Of course they have" Desmond then said, very sure of himself. "Talking of the devil" Shaun said, as a pair of footsteps were heard. I looked at the staircase, staring at the men that were missing. The templar leader and the assassin leader had finally arrived to the room. They looked even more worn out than the rest of us. They had some blood on their clothes, and their weapons were dripping with it. The other door inside the room then started opening, letting white light come through it. The final door had opened.


	21. Chapter 21

Here is chapter 21! It is quite short, but that is because I didn't really know what to add to it. It is like a closing of this stage of the fanfic ;D I have been looking at all the last chapters of this story (that I'm slowly uploading to my deviantart account), and I really don't know how I've managed to get so far. Really, it is a wonder. Well, anyways., Thanks for all the views, favs, alerts and reviews that I received for last chapter! I really enjoy those ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed

-.-.-.-

I stared as the door opened, and closed my eyes tightly when the room was invaded by white light. I had been in nearly total darkness for the past hours after all. I opened my eyes again several seconds after the noise of the door opening stopped, leaving the room in complete silence again. I blinked several times, getting adjusted to the bright light. I stared at the stairs in front of us, wondering if I should go through them or if it was a trap similar to the ones that I had encountered before. I looked behind me, and saw that the three places from which we had all come from were now closed. "There is no other option but to go forward" Ezio said, as he started making his way up the stairs. I looked around me, searching for Cesare. Needing to see him. I saw him walking right beside Ezio, both leaning on each other for support. I felt a pang of jealousy inside me, because of Ezio being quite close to him. I soon scolded myself for it though, telling myself that I had gotten it all wrong. "They would never be together" I thought, as I walked forward, my eyes glued on Cesare's. Not that he knew this though. He looked determined, flooded with an endless curiosity and determination to get what was up the stairs. I chuckled, and blushed a bit. He looked very handsome with that expression. I shook my head, trying to get myself to concentrate again on our mission. I would only get myself killed if I continued like this.

We soon reached the top of the stairs, but we found ourselves in front of another long corridor though. It wasn't dark though, but very bright. There were still faces on the rock walls, but they were now identical, with what seemed to be expectation to see and get what lied ahead of them. I looked at them, curious. They seemed so foreign, but so similar at the same time. As if I had already seen them in another place. I continued following the other five that walked ahead of me, turning again and again to the left, and then to the right. All trying to get to the end of this seemingly endless corridor. I blinked several times, trying to wake myself up. I was getting sleepy now, and I felt that I would fall asleep if I wasn't careful anytime soon now. I began to lose myself in my thoughts, becoming less and less conscious of my surroundings and of the sound of my footsteps, that invaded my mind every time I walked forward.

A number of minutes passed until my thoughts were disturbed, when I crashed against Rebecca when she stopped walking. I looked up, and saw an immense metal door, made from a metal that seemed similar to the one that composed the apple. "What now?" I asked aloud. The others just looked around, not knowing what to answer. "We can't just stay like this, stuck in front of a door" I thought. Our doubts were resolved though, when suddenly the door opened. I looked at Ezio, that was staring at a point above us. Desmond was staring at the same place, and strangely Cesare was too.

We looked at the room now ahead of us. It was an enormous circular hall, with a pedestal on the middle. It had something on it, but I couldn't see clearly what it was. I stepped forward, trying to see it core clear, into the room. I immediately shivered. It was very cold, and it also had a strange atmosphere around it. It seemed ancient, full of power and knowledge. I shivered again, feeling how the true power of the apple felt like. It was truly scaring. I looked at Ezio and Cesare as they went towards the centre. Somehow the apple wasn't on their hands anymore, and it was at the centre instead. "What have I missed?" I wondered. I took another step towards the centre, following my companions to the centre of the room. I breathed in and out several times, not feeling so good all of a sudden. I felt sick. I felt as if someone was looking through all of my deepest thoughts, feelings and secrets. As if I was going to be controlled or showed something. I fell on my knees, while grabbing my head, trying to get the sickening feeling away. Cesare and Ezio didn't notice this though, as they were too busy trying to reach out for the apple on the pedestal. Shaun and Rebecca were staring at the two renaissance men at the centre of the room with curiosity, wondering what would, if anything did, happen. Desmond immediately came rushing to my side. "Are you okay Lucy?" He asked me. I nodded as best as I could, trying to look convincing. But knowing that I would not seem so.

I saw Cesare and Ezio grabbing the apple from the corner of my eye. The room was suddenly flooded with a blue and red light, that showed the symbols that we had seen several times already. Shaun started explaining the symbols again to a Rebecca that didn't look so enthusiastic about his explanations. The feeling worsened, and a strong headache suddenly numbed all my senses. Desmond asked me again if I was all right. I nodded again as best as I could, but knowing that he wouldn't be convinced with this. I felt my senses go black. I couldn't see anything. I felt myself faint, and enter something that resembled a dream, or a vision.

-.-.-.-

_ I was suddenly in an icy place. It seemed cold, but I couldn't feel anything. Not the air or the ice beneath my feet. I looked at the scene. A large building composed of that future metal was in front of me, completely destroyed and burning. On both of my sides were the two men that I was so accustomed to see already, and my other three friends could be seen far away, making their way towards us. I looked around. The apple was incrusted just beneath my feet, in a block of metal with some inscriptions. It's blue and red light was around the two men, as if it was protecting them or giving them some kind of power. Cesare chuckled, as Ezio held his sword tighter. "Of course I betrayed you" He started saying in an arrogant tone of voice. "It was all for the apple, Auditore" He said again. "Prepare to die now" He finished saying, before attacking Ezio._

-.-.-.-

I felt myself going away from the scene. going back to where I was. I blinked several times when I saw myself lying on top of a bed, surrounded by the other five people. I saw the familiar blue and red light of the apple, and shivered. WOndered what it was that I had seen.


	22. Chapter 22

Here is chapter 22! I really didn't know how to write this one. This must be like by third version of this chapter. ANyways, I hope you like it. I decided to eat up all of the travel to Egypt. I don't really like writing up the travelling, it seems like it gets too repetitive, really. So I ate all of that part ^_^ *grins stupidly*. Anyways, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed.

-.-.-.-

I blinked, adjusting myself to the bright light inside the room we were currently in. . It took several seconds for me to do this, but once I managed to do it I looked around me. I could see clearly the red and blue light of the apple glowing, giving the room a creepy atmosphere. I shivered, remembering what I had seen. "No..." I thought, as I searched for my friends in the room. I quickly spotted them. Shaun was looking at something on his laptop, with Desmond at his side. Both were commenting something, but I couldn't hear them clearly. On the other side of the room were Ezio and Cesare, playing chess. I could see Cesare touching his black king and moving it to the square in front of it, closer to the white one. Only one square separating them now. "Checkmate" he said, with a grin on his face. Ezio looked horrified by the fact that he had lost the game and as if he had just seen a ghost. "It's good to attack and take the initiative, but that is useless if you don't defend yourself" Cesare said. Ezio groaned, muttering something about another game when he was young and about his brother Federico. I couldn't help but wondering what he was referring to. Cesare laughed, something that none of us, that including Ezio, were accustomed to. "Another game?" He asked. Ezio growled again. "Yes" He said, with excitement and confidence on his eyes. I could see the same look on Cesare's eyes. The look of a conqueror. Rebecca laughed as she looked at the two men.

I closed my eyes, and opened them again. I tried to get up, concentrating as much as I could on trying to feel better my limbs, that were numb. I lifted myself from the bed, feeling a bit of pain on my joints. "Agh" I muttered. Rebecca immediately looked at me. "Lucy!" She shouted. I felt a wave of heat invading me, making me feel uncomfortable, as I was still remembering the temperature that was inside that dungeon at Peru. I managed to get on my feet, and walked a bit around the room, moving from side to side. Rebecca was immediately at my side, helping me to stand. "Lucy, how are you feeling?" She asked me. I looked at the other two people in the room, that now were staring at me. Ezio and Cesare were still bottled up inside their game, concentrated in beating their opponent. "Where are we?" I asked, not answering Rebecca's question. "We are in Egypt right now" Shaun said. "Aah" I responded, as I sat down on the chair. I felt drained. Was it because of that vision? Or because of something else? "What happened?" I asked the other assassins. This time it was Desmond who answered. "When we got the apple you suddenly fell down on the floor, and you didn't wake up, not even while we were on the airplane" He explained. "Are you all right?" He asked then. "Yes, I am okay" I quickly replied with a poker face. I didn't feel all right, but it was best to not say it aloud. Or our mission would be disturbed, and we didn't have much time now. Cesare looked at me, seeing through my lie with those eyes of his that made it seem like he knew it all. He moved another chess piece. "Checkmate" He said again. Ezio shouted, angry. "Another one!" He demanded. Cesare laughed. "Of course my little assassin" He said. Ezio suppressed another growl and concentrated on the new game of chess. Determined to not lose again.

I went towards Shaun and Desmond, and saw that they were looking at map. "How much time has passed?" I asked again, as I studied the map, trying to guess what it showed. "Five days" Shaun responded "That includes the airplane flight to here" He finished saying. I was surprised. "So long?" I said. Desmond nodded. I then wondered how they had managed to carry me all the way here. It must not have been nice, considering the amount of luggage that we were always carrying and how much secrecy we should travel with. Yes, definitely not nice. "Where are we now?" I then asked them, out of curiosity. I wanted to know whether we were safe or not. "We are inside the house of an old friend of Rebecca that sometimes collaborated with the assassin order. We are safe, don't worry" Shaun explained again. I nodded. I even thought I remembered the man. "I think I remember him" I said. "Yes, I think that you have seen him a couple of times" Rebecca said. I nodded again, as I still looked at the map. I finally was defeated and decided to ask Shaun what the map was. "What place does it show?" I asked him. He looked at the map, and then at me. "It is the Valley of the Kings, where that map we saw at the coliseum said that the other piece of the apple was at." He explained. "The piece is located somewhere in between this triangle, marked with the red lines" He finished explaining. I nodded. "We should get going then" I said, not wanting to lose more time. "Time is scarce and we don't want to meet any templars now, don't we" I said.

-.-.-.-

Cairo was surprisingly busy, filled with all kinds of women and men. I had an uneasy feeling, that continuously told me that danger was nearby. I could see the others wearing the same expressions as the one I had. We all felt like something was not right. "The man that will take us will meet us there" Shaun said, as he pointed to a bar, that seemed to be quite empty. We started heading towards the bar. I didn't miss the cold looks that some of the policemen of the city gave us, as if they were suspicious. I wondered if the apple that Cesare and Ezio carried inside a bag made them feel uneasy. It always seemed to have that effect on people, from what we had seen in the Animus several times. We entered the bar quickly, not wanting to draw any more attention to us.

We went towards one of the many empty tables, and sat on the chairs surrounding it. Casually they were just six, just enough for us. Soon a pale man entered the room. "I suppose you are the ones I have to take to the Valley of the Kings?" The man said. "Yes" I immediately said. "I'm Lucy, and these are Shaun, Desmond, Rebecca, Ezio and Cesare" I said "I'm pleased to meet you" I said. The man did the same. "I'm Faris. If you now follow me I will take you as soon as possible to the Valley of the Kings" He said. I nodded, and followed the man eagerly. I wanted to get to that place as soon as possible. I could feel Cesare glaring at the man. He clearly was suspicious of him. He got closer to Ezio, and whispered something at the assassins ear. The assassin closed his eyes and nodded. I wondered what the templar had said to the assassin.

-.-.-.-

The car was quite big, but it was clearly not designed to carry six people in it. It was cramped and uncomfortable. The man chatted happily as he drove towards what I supposed that was the Valley of the Kings. Shaun was still looking at the map I had seen earlier, Desmond was staring at the landscape that could be seen through the window and Rebecca was chatting quite happily with Faris, Ezio sometimes commenting something. Cesare stared at the window, deep in thought, sometimes giving a look or two at the man, before growling silently. I looked at the others as I felt myself drown in the unbearable heat that was all around us. Outside of the car. Inside the car. In the city. In the room we had been earlier at. I couldn't stand it anymore. The car suddenly came to a stop, and the man turned around and looked at the five people that were sitting on the back seats. "We're here" He said.


	23. Chapter 23

Here is chapter 23! I hope you like it (^_^) Sorry for the delay again, the teachers have been killing me for the past week with tons of work T_T I really need five hours more a day so I can do more things. Thank you SO MUCH for all the favourites and alerts I received recently! You guys are awesome! They make me so happy (^_^) Well, onwards

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed

-.-.-.-

I looked at the man as he said that we had finally arrived. He looked suspicious. All of that sweat on his face wasn't normal to have, not even considering the heat that surrounded us all the time. I looked at him as he moved his eyes from one place to another, nervously, and gave us a fake smile. "We arrived, please get off the car" he said, again with that fake smile. I looked at the other people inside the car. Lucy was eyeing the man carefully, as if expecting him to suddenly jump and eat us all alive. Rebecca was already off the car, but she looked every now and again at the man, clearly not comfortable. Shaun was still in the car, with a look of disbelief on his face. I could almost read what he was thinking. "But this isn't the Valley of the Kings!" Desmond was on the process of getting off the car, quite happily but obviously tired. I then looked at my nemesis, which had become something very close to a friend during the past days, weeks or months. I was not too sure. He was clearly suspicious, and his all-so-known smirk adorned his face, that made it clear that he knew something and was about to put into practice a plan. "So it's true" I thought, as I looked at the man and at Cesare, alternating between them quickly, while I thought of what cesare had told me earlier. _"He isn't one of us"_ he had said. I could almost remember the feeling of him whispering that into my ear. I shook my head, trying to get this out of my mind. On one of the times I was looking at Cesare, just before I looked again at the man, he looked back at me, causing me to look away and to widen the gap between us. "Ezio, if you don't get off the car I won't be able to" He said. I looked back at him, scolding myself for looking away, wondering why I had reacted like that and thinking why Cesare couldn't just get off the car through the door beside him. I then realised. "He has a plan" I thought. I nodded, saying okay as I get of the car, pretending that everything was all right. The man looked relieved once I was out of the car. Did he know who I was?

Cesare then remained seated. The man was silent for some moments, as he looked at Cesare. Waiting for him to get off and proceed with whatever he wanted to do after that. Probably attack us or leave us here. After one whole minute of silence he finally talked again, impatience heavy on his voice. "Sir, could you please get off the car?" He asked. Cesare looked at him with a guilty expression that looked extremely false to me. I looked at the others. They seemed to believe that he WAS guilty. "Isn't it obvious?" I said to myself, wondering how it was possible that I was the only one that detected this. "Probably because I'm the one that knows him the most out of the ones here" I thought. I looked at Lucy, and caught a blush on her face, but soon she shook her face and remained as stoic as ever. "I'm sorry, but I think that I lost something important that I carry in the car. Could you help me recover it?" he asked. The man's face brightened with happiness. He went towards the car, muttering an "Of course. I was suspicious. What did he think that he had lost? He certainly didn't look as if eh was a poor man in any need of money. He got onto the car's back seats, and went towards Cesare. Cesare's expression turned to one of evil delight for half a second, before he went back to his false worried face. "I think I dropped it around here" He said. The man smiled and got closer to him, looking around the floor.

Cesare smirked again, and he swiftly placed his right arm over Faris's neck. He soon lifted him like this and pushed him off the car, as he pinned him down in this way. The other Assassins looked at both with a surprised face. Hadn't they expected this? I grinned, and helped Cesare pin the man down, as he was moving desperately, trying to escape. "Who sends you?" Cesare asked with a cool tone of voice. The man looked at him. W-what do you mean? I am just a driver that wants to-" he started saying. I interrupted him as I asked the same question that the templar master had asked. "WHO SENDS YOU?" I asked. The man looked terrified at me. I could feel our grips on the man's neck getting stronger. The man flinched, and shook his head. "Who sends you?" Cesare asked again, but this time with a slower and more terrifying tone of voice, but without having to shout. "The man remained silent for some seconds before he answered. "Vidic" he finally said, as he put his hand on his pocket. I looked at Cesare, which now had that smirk again on his face. He was truly incredible, how he managed to get what he wanted from his enemies. Suddenly a loud beeping sound was heard. We looked at the man. "You won't survive now" he said, with a grin plastered on his face. He then bit something, and soon foam was coming out of his mouth, and he was dead. "A poison capsule!" I heard Rebecca say. I wondered for some time what the man had meant by saying that we wouldn't survive. I started searching for some type of device on his body, trying to make sense of his words. I soon found what i was looking for on one of his trouser pockets. "What is this?" I asked the four assassins behind me. Their eyes widened. "It is a tracking device! They will now know where we are!" Rebecca said, nervous. "We must get away from here!" Lucy said. We soon all went into the car, that this time had more space for us to sit, and started driving away from the place. Not knowing that the car had another tracking device on it as well.

We stopped several kilometres away. "According to the map we should be near it" Shaun said. We all nodded, and got off the car, searching for something that gave away the location of the hiding place of the second outer piece of the apple. We walked around aimlessly, finding nothing at all. None of us knew what to search for. I couldn't stand the heat anymore. It was unbearable, I couldn't stand it. I sat on the hot sand at almost the same time as my nemesis did. "Nothing" I heard Desmond mutter, annoyed. We all stood there, trying to think of a way in which to find the entrance. Last time we had all found an entrance to the 'dungeon' because of pure luck, but it seemed that this time we wouldn't be so lucky. "I have an idea" Cesare suddenly said. My eyes widened and I turned around to look at him. I saw him clench the bag where the apple was stronger. "What is it?" Lucy asked, with again a small, barely noticeable blush on her face. "The apple glowed when we got closer to the other outer fragment, didn't it?" He said. We all nodded, and waited for him to finish talking. "If we got the apple out now maybe it would reveal where the entrance or the other fragment is" He explained. Our eyes widened, with sudden realisation. I turned around slightly to open the bag, as Cesare did the same. I reached for the apple, and soon our hands met when we were grabbing it. We looked at each other, completely confused, but decided to ignore the awkwardness of the moment and instead proceed as planned. I felt my heart flutter, and I couldn't help but wonder why I reacted like that. This and all the other times we had come too close together. Especially that time in Rome... I shook my head, trying to get the thought of Cesare's lips on mine out now and forever. "NO" I told myself.

We soon were holding the apple up in the air, and it glowed like it always did, but this time changing the colours from red to blue, from blue to yellow and from yellow to red. It soon started glowing faster, and we decided to walk around a bit, trying to see if anything changed. The colours suddenly started changing faster as we moved towards the East. "Bingo" I thought. We were all soon running towards the direction that the apple had pointed us to, trying to see where the entrance was. After ten long minutes of running, which left us completely drained out of energy, the apple started shining with a white light, made by the incredibly quick way in which the colours were now changing. Desmond bent down and started removing sand from the ground, and we soon found what we were searching for. There was a colossal piece of rock covering an entrance. I smiled, and soon tried to move it, with the help of Cesare.


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter! It is a lot shorter than usual, and i'msorry for that! I've been very busy lately and this has prevented me from writing a lot. Expect next chapter to be on by this Saturday! A lot more will happen on that one! This is more of a… transition chapter. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, favs and alerts that I received! You guys rock!

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I looked at the others as the block of rock was uncovered. I stared at it, with wonder. It seemed so foreign. I had read about Ancient Egypt when I was studying in that university in Pisa when I was still a child, so many years ago, but I had never gotten the chance to see something real physically. Now that I remember I think that once my father said something about a part of out family coming from this area, I wonder what they did.

I was awoken from my thoughts when I heard the voice of another of the assassins. "Cesare! Could you help us to lift this?" He asked.

I nodded, bent down and grabbed the enormous piece of rock. Ezio was doing the same thing, along with Shaun and Desmond. That even if helping seemed to be a bit out of place. It had always been clear in our time here that the strongest of the group were Ezio and I. Well, I was clearly stronger. That was for sure. I grinned as my thoughts wandered off, and as the piece of wood that covered the entrance started moving, thanks to all of our efforts. I then looked down, feeling Ezio's stare on me as we left the rock several metres away from the entrance. "Here it is" I heard Desmond say, with an amazed tone of voice. I looked at the pitch black pasage that now was in front of us, waiting for us to enter. I went towards it and carefully started going in.

-.-.-.-

I looked at my nemesis as he helped me, Shaun and Desmond to move the rock, that was the only thing that kept us from advancing and reach our goals. I really wanted to go back to my time. I definitely do. I nodded subsconsciously as I emphasized my point. "But are you sure?" I heard a little voice in my head say. "Are you sure that you want things to be like they used to be? Things are more fun now and you know it" The little voice aded. I shook my head furiously and told the little voice to dissapear and to stop saying lies. I then looked at Cesare, that was now carefully dropping the stone at one side with the rest of us. I wondered why I was feeling like this. It was strange. No. It was definitely not triggered by him. Not before, now or never.

It took a time until we all had descended through the small had decided to go down first, and I naturally had to go second. I doubted though if this was a choice that I had done or that the other assassins had discretely forced me into doing. They didn't look very keen in being the first ones to descent. As my nemesis and I descended we managed to keep our grip on the floor of the corridor that was too steep to walk safely on. It had even seemed to be a wall at first. While doing this we even managed to do an even more admirable feat: We managed to both keep grsbbing the apple as we descended, which was almost physically impossible. We arrived to a corridor that seemed to be more 'normal' after several minutes of descending.

"Ezio, it's not like I can run anywhere if I take the apple" I suddenly heard Cesare said, once we were on the 'normal' floor, with that smirk and tone of voice that could only be done by him.

"That is what you say now, tamplar" I said, with a distrustful tone of voice. He laughed, a lot, and we both kept our grips on the apple as strong as before, but in a kinder way this time. Which was strange. We soon heard the other assassins behind us. "Rebecca, do you have any other torches?" I heard Desmond ask. "No, sorry Des" She said, as she tried to illuminate as much as possible the corridor in front of us, that still remained too dark to walk safely across. "We must be quick. It is very possible that Vidic comes here now" Lucy suddenly said. I nodded, aware of the danger that it would suppose. I had the feeling that this time he would come prepared tog etwhat he wanted. "Let's go" I said, as I started walking across the corridor, or tunnel, as it increasingly seemed to be.

We soon arrived to what seemed to be a central hall. It was as dark as the path that we had gone through earlier. Perhaps even more. We cane across an inscription on the wall. "Only the chosen ones will be able to survive" It read. We looked around us as a loud screeching noise was heard. It seemed like something was rolling behind us. We all turned around, and we managed to see just in time the giant metal ball that was going directly towards us. "Run!" Desmond shouted. We all went towards the first corridor that we saw, and soon regretted our decision as we noticed that the rock had blocked all escape now,


	25. Chapter 25

Here is chapter 25! I hope that you enjoy it! Very interesting things will happen on next chapter, I can assure you! :D It is a wonder how I have managed to write 25 chapters for this story, really. When I look back it all seems so far away. Anyways, onwards!

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed

-.-.-.-

I turned around, and cursed under my breath when I saw that the entrance way had been completely blocked. I stared it for several minutes, trying to find any kind of gaps that would allow us to make our way out, but not managing to find any at all.

"It had to happen, right?" I heard Desmond say, as he glared at the rock. Making it seem like he wanted to blow it up on pieces. He turned around, and looked at Lucy, that was staring at the corridor ahead of us.

I turned around, and looked at the path that we would have to follow. I looked at Cesare discreetly, how I had learnt to do during the time I had been here. I don't really know why. He was looking at the same place as Lucy currently was, completely concentrated on it and with a look of determination on his face, that was strangely calm and relaxed. Something quite strange in this situation. I had always imagined the templar leader as being more nervous and not being able to fully bear with these situations. He still maintained his grip on the apple, as did I. It was gentler than the one that we had maintained during the time we had had the apple, but there wasn't any sign of relaxing or of complete trust. We had the right amount of light now, thanks to the torches, to allow us to see several meters ahead of us still. But that still didn't make this place any safer. Egyptian tombs had always been famous between tomb robbers for being full of traps after all.

My thoughts were interrupted as I saw, and felt due to my grip on the apple, Cesare taking a step forward. I immediately did the same, and started going into the corridor. "We better get going" I then said, making the other assassins walk forward, illuminating better the corridor.

The corridor was very damp and cold, which was a massive difference from the entrance and the desert that was above us. The walls were full of pictures that I couldn't interpret, but I could see Shaun looking fascinated at them while translating them roughly, and Desmond staring at him with a strange look on his face. I chuckled, wondering what was going through my descendant's mind. I refocused then on the pictures, trying to make any sense of them. There were many of men and women adoring something golden with a rounded shape. "The apple" I thought, understanding it by the shape of the object I was so used to. Then there were several of the apple being divided, and of two people grabbing it, trying to claim it for themselves. The pictures proceeded by telling how the two people ended up dying because of their eternal wish for having the apple and for being right, and how they ended up getting killed because of that. On all pictures several golden like figures could be seen above all the rest, making them seem like gods watching over the people. On the last scene the gods went away, leaving the two people's supporters fighting each other and the apple broken in pieces on the floor. The drawings were quite detailed for being so old. It surprised me quite a lot. Beside that picture, several hieroglyphs could be seen.

"Beware not chosen ones" Shaun explained. We all looked at him, and he then clarified himself. "That is roughly what it says" He said. We nodded, and looked weary at the last track of the corridor that was ahead of us.

We walked ahead, nervous. I tried to get rid of the nervousness that had suddenly gone through my body. The others were trying to do the same, but it seemed like I was the only one that succeeded. I heard Rebecca gulp as we walked ahead. I looked again at my nemesis, and found that his face was as determined and relaxed as before, giving no signs of nervousness or of any other emotion of the sort. He suddenly turned around, and looked me right in the eyes. I looked away, just as he grinned with that grin that he had shown so many times. I saw him with the corner of my eye about to say something, but he was interrupted by Desmond.

"There is a wall ahead" He said. We all suddenly turned around, and looked towards the 'wall' that we had almost crashed into. There were no pictures on it. I then started touching it, trying to find something that showed that it wasn't a wall. If it _was_ a wall it would put us in quite some trouble, since there were no escape routes now here. I was several minutes like this, until I found what I was searching for: A part of the 'wall' that was more into the wall than the other pieces of rock. I quickly pressed it, with all my strength, but it barely moved. I cursed inwardly for not being able to push with both of my hands for grabbing the apple with the other one. I suddenly saw Cesare reaching with his other hand the rock and pushing too. We heard a very loud creaking noise, and soon the 'wall' started going to a side, letting us go through it and get into a room.

We all crossed it quickly, as soon as we saw it slowly returning back to it's original position. We then looked around. We were inside an enormous room, that was so big that wasn't illuminated by the bright light of the torches. I saw Desmond move around the torch that he was holding, trying to illuminate more the room. It was thanks to this that we got to know how the room was. There was a big pool full of sand in front of us, with some pieces of wood lying on top of it. I took a step ahead, but was soon stopped by Lucy as she grabbed me by my arm.

"No" She said, as she pointed at the pool of sand. Making me look more closely at the sand. She then grabbed a piece of wood that was lying around, and threw it at the sand. My eyes quickly widened as the piece of wood was 'sucked' it into the sand, with an incredible speed. "That would have been deadly" Rebecca then commented. The others nodded. I looked around me again, trying to find anything on the walls that indicated that it would be able to cross through there. But there was nothing. The walls were completely smooth, and there didn't seem to be anything else that indicated that it was able to cross safely across the sand through it.

"The wood" Cesare suddenly said. "We can use those pieces of wood to get through" He explained. We looked at him as if he was a complete madman for suggesting that.

"We don't even know what is ahead!" Lucy suddenly said, with a hint of anger in her voice. "That would be suicide!" She then added. The other assassins seemed to nod, agreeing with her, except Desmond, that still was staring at Cesare with that look that told 'You are a complete lunatic'. I stared at the pieces of wood that lied on top of the sand, not sinking into it because of some miracle. Who knows why. It was several minutes after Cesare's proposition that I decided to speak my mind.

"It is the only way" I said, agreeing with my nemesis. The others then stared at me. Lucy opened her mouth, prepared to criticise me for my comment. "Just think about it" I said again. "we are trapped in this small 'island' surrounded by sand and with no walls that would be possible to use to cross. The pieces of wood are the only way" I explained. She looked at the pieces of wood for some time more, judging the viability of the option. It was Desmond who spoke his mind after this, soon followed by Shaun.

"What Ezio and Cesare say is true" He said. His phrase was completed by the historian. "It is the only option". Lucy looked at them, with resignation. "Okay, we will cross through the sand like that then" She said. I could see Cesare grin again, and I couldn't help but smile a bit again. "I'll go first" Desmond said, as he took a step forward, prepared to jump to the nearest piece of wood. Lucy looked at him with a pleading look, begging him to not jump in case something went wrong.

Desmond breathed in and out several times, and then jumped. The first piece of wood was a bit far away, but he managed to land safely on it. Lucy closed her eyes as Desmond landed, fearing to see the piece of wood sink quickly into the sand, carrying Desmond to a almost certain death. However, this did not happen, and Desmond stayed on the surface, grinning. "It's safe!" He shouted. We then grinned, and pushed the other assassins forward, like telling them to jump onto the wood.

We then started to make our way through the sand slowly, very careful. After Desmond Lucy had jumped, then Shaun and after him Rebecca. After that there was me and then Cesare. We both still managed to maintain a very light grip on the apple, even though of the considerable distances between the pieces of wood. Desmond jumped forward another time, and soon we all jumped towards the piece of wood that had been previously occupied by the person in front. Thes process repeated again and again, until Desmond landed on something hard. "I reached the other end!" He shouted, after what had seemed like hours of jumping, but that had been surely only a few minutes.

Lucy smiled, and then jumped towards the other end. Soon they were all on the safe path again, waiting for me and Cesare to cross. I jumped, and landed safely. But it was here when things started to come out wrong.

With my jump, Cesare had lost his balance, due to us still grabbing the apple. He then fell backwards, onto the sand. "No!" I could hear Desmond and the other assassins shout. I jumped forwards, landing on the sand right beside him. I saw the apple and my nemesis start to sink, as did I. I grabbed the apple and Cesare's arm at the same time, and tried to get towards a piece of wood, so we could be safe. I soon realised that I wouldn't be able to do this, when I realised that the sand was up to my neck. The others stared with horror as I started to sink even further. I soon was nearly completely covered by the sand, and the last thing before I was completely covered was to throw the apple to the other four assassins, telling them to keep it safe.

I felt myself falling a long distance, and crushing onto something that pierced my skin. I soon lost my consciousness, and went away to the world of dreams.


	26. Chapter 26

Here is chapter 26! I don't really like how it turned out, but I like it very, very, very much! This scene was really hard to write, I swear. Thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts! I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed

-.-.-.-

I looked with horror as I saw Ezio jump at the sand. I couldn't help but wonder why he had chosen to do that, to try and save his nemesis. I was paralyzed. Frozen. Completely unable to move a single part of my body. I could only stare with horror, just like the other three assassins that stood right beside me. I could do nothing. Absolutely nothing, and that unnerved me. I didn't like feeling useless, it was a feeling that had quickly grown stranger and stranger as I absorbed all of Ezio's abilities through the bleeding effect. Shaun had a face of disbelief on his face, I didn't exactly know what. Rebecca looked scared, and Lucy... Lucy looked sad and scared on one part, but not caring at all on the other hand. I wondered why she would think like this.

I suddenly heard my ancestor shouting something, but I couldn't hear well what he was saying, since he was nearly completely below the sand. The next thing that I knew was that the golden thing I had heard so much about was flying towards me, and dangerously getting nearer and nearer to the sand covered 'floor' of the room. I jumped forward so i could catch it, nearly falling into the sand, but getting the apple after all. The last thing I saw from my ancestor was a bit of his hair as he finally sank into the sand, along with Cesare. I got up, and looked at the others, that were still staring with disbelief at the sand.

"What can we do now?" Rebecca asked, doubt clear on her face. We had all gotten so accustomed to the presence of Ezio and Cesare, leading the way, that we didn't know exactly how to proceed.

I opened my mouth, prepared to answer. I closed iyt, swallowed some saliva, and opened it again, prepared to answer. "We can only continue going forward to get the next piece" I said. The others nodded, and we soon went towards the other room, wondering if we would ever see the other two men ever again.

-.-.-.-

I felt helpless, and I hated it. I had ended up falling to the sand because of grabbing to the apple while Ezio was still grabbing it. It had worked the other times, right? Why hadn't it worked out this time then? I could see my nemesis's horrified face as he saw me starting to sink in, along with the apple, that was beside me. I could see the other assassins looking at me, unable to do anything. I closed my eyes, and cursed under my breath. I was as good as dead right now. When I opened my eyes once again I saw my nemesis jumping towards me, with that look full with determination that he wore every single time that he had fought against me. He had been a good rival indeed. A very good one. I looked at him completely confused and surprised, not expecting this. It would make more sense for me if he had just stared at me drown while laughing. I looked at Ezio as he grabbed my arm, getting hold of me, and the apple at the same time, and then started making his way towards the nearest piece of wood, trying to get both of us and the mysterious artifact out of danger. I wondered which one was more important.

I looked around as I tried to move towards that piece of wood that was just one meter away from us, but it was clear that we wouldn't manage to get safe. Not a chance. The sang was nearly up to my mouth and up to Ezio's neck. He looked at me, this time with a hint of fear in his eyes. I took a deep breath, and felt myself be completely enveloped by the dark and cold sand in the room, as it took me further and further down. I felt Ezio throwing something, probably the apple, before he sunk in too. Seconds passed, and I soon felt myself falling, but this time out of the sand. I opened my eyes, and saw a big passage was covered with dangerously pointy spikes. My eyes widened as I fell towards them. I closed my eyes as I impacted with the floor, luckily not falling on top of any of the spikes, but soon the smell of blood covered the 'room'. I looked to my right, and saw that Ezio had fallen on top of one of the spikes.

-.-.-.-

I opened my eyes, but saw only darkness around me. I felt nothing. "Is this a dream?" I asked aloud. I soon saw the figure of tone of those 'higher beings' in front of me.

"I'm afraid it is, son" She said, with a completely emotionless face. Not bothering to blink even once. I looked at myself, I had only my shirt on now.

"Am I dead?" I then asked her, wondering if I was still alive. The last thing that I remembered was falling through the sand, and feeling something piercing through my skin. It had felt like a deep wound after all. The being looked at me for some time, before answering.

"You are not, but if you don't wake up, you'll soon be" She said. "You must remain alive to fulfill your duty. You will not die" She said. And with that she placed her hand on top of my eyes, and closed them. As soon as she did this I tried to open them again, and succeeded. I was surrounded by darkness again, but this was a different kind of darkness. I could feel very cold air around me, and a strong pain near my stomach. I looked around me, trying to see a tiny bit of light. Nothing there was nothing. I could feel something lying on top of me, but I couldn't see what it was. I touched the floor around me, and managed to find one of those "torches" that the other four assassins had been using. I managed to turn it on, after some seconds of complete cluelessness. I shined the torch towards the what was on top of me, and soon discovered a slightly damaged and sleeping Cesare, with his hand quite close to my wound. I then looked at my wound. I had completely forgotten about it, even managed to ignore the pain a bit while I searched for the torch and turned it on. He was sleeping peacefully, and I couldn't help but grow a bit softer inside when I saw his sleeping face. I then tried to move, without waking him up. I could see that we were still surrounded by sharp spikes, and one of them was coated with blood. Probably my blood. I managed to move a bit, however when I was half sitting down I flinched because of the pain, waking Cesare up.

He looked confused, but this confusion soon disappeared, leaving space for a face full of understanding to appear. "You're awake" He stated, as he stared deeply into my eyes. I did the same for a bit, but soon had to turn my face away. I didn't feel comfortable being this close to him. "Get off me, _bastardo_" I said, with a light growl. I continued looking at me, realising the position we were in and smirked lightly, before he got off. "Okay, okay. I don't see why you would be uncomfortable though, you are clearly not a woman" He said teasingly. I growled a bit again, and managed to sit down, not feeling as much pain as before. "What happened?" I then asked. I knew I was only wearing my shirt, and Cesare was wearing his own shirt only too.

"When we fell to this 'room' you fell on top of that spike" He said, as he pointed to the one coated with blood. "Luckily I didn't get hit by any, so I decided to bandage up that nasty wound near your stomach. I had some medicine with me too, luckily" He explained. I then looked at the bandages, that looked more like the pieces of one of the shirts that Cesare wore. I blushed lightly, soon scolding myself for reacting like a teenage girl. "In case you are wondering, yes, it is one of my shirts" He explained. This only caused me to blush a bit harder, a tone of light red now on my whole face. "Why would you do that?" I asked with a not very nice tone of voice. He just smirked in that was he always did and looked away, not bothering to answer my question. As I glared daggers at him he managed to stand up. I noticed that he had some wounds on his feet, that prevented him from walking completely fine. is clothes were slightly eroded too, as were mine. What was that sand covered in?

"Let's get going" He said. I nodded and tried to get up, trying to avoid feeling more pain. I was nearly half way up when I felt a great pain again, that made me fall down again. This time however, I managed to grab on to Cesare's shirt before I fell, trying to keep my balance, which failed. Soon we were both on the floor, with him on top of me in an even more uncomfortable position than before. I felt a light déjà vu, and blushed because of Cesare being so close to me. When he saw this he smirked. "Why react like that little Ezio" He said teasingly, as he got closer to my face. I glared daggers at him again and opened my mouth, prepared to answer something back. "I swear, stop glaring like that at me, or I'll look at you in the same way you looked at me during all if your way here" He said again, with a grin painting his face. I could feel his breath on my lips now. I blushed even harder now.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to make him think that he was wrong. However this didn't have any effect, and only made him get even closer. "You know very well what I mean, my little assassin" He said. I pulled a face when I heard that name again, and tried to say something in return, but I was stopped when I felt his lips crashing onto mine. I was completely red by now. I couldn't help but closing my eyes at the same time as he did and kiss him back, not being to contain myself anymore. I could feel him smirk again as I did this.


	27. Chapter 27

Here is chapter 27! Sorry for the delay too, I have had to study a lot lately since my final exams will come up ina few weeks and any free time that I used to have seems to have magically dissapeared. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favs that I received! I love them, they make me so happy! Well, onwards with the story, that is what you want to read.

When I opened my eyes again I saw the templar leader breaking our lips apart and staring right into my soul, not saying anything. I opened my mouth, ready to say something, but no words came out. What I had wanted to say earlier had completely vanished from my mind. I looked right into his eyes, trying to discover what he was feeling then, since he was giving no hints with his facial expression. It didn't matter how hard he tried to hide it, and I knew the same thing happened to me. In his eyes I could see written all of his doubts, fear, confusion, determination and finally happiness. All shining at the same time. I looked away for a moment, and coughed. Trying to think of something to say. When I looked back at him I could see him looking away too, and with a faint but noticeable blush on his face. The same one that was on m face. "Don't get to the wrong conclusions because of this" I then said, as I looked away once more. He then started laughing hard, and fell onto his back on the floor, setting me free at last. I didn't bother in looking at him as he laughed, and instead managed to sit while leaning on a nearby stone wall.

"_Assassino_, explain what conclusions I got wrong. I know that what I know is right" He then said, after he stopped laughing, several minutes later. He then sat down and leaned against the same wall that I was leaning against. I looked at him, and saw that he was staring at the floor, in the nearly total darkness that we were in, thanks to that torch that dimly lit the room. I gulped, and tried to think of an answer, but failed. We were both like this, in total silence, as we thought.

"We need to get going" I said then, a long time after he had asked his question.

He looked at me, surprised at first. "Okay, _assassino_. But I will wait for that answer" He said, with a smirk again. I looked at him and nodded unconsciously as he got up. I tried tostand up, but failed again, due to the wound near my stomach. He then looked at me, as if feeling sorry. AN emotion that I didn't think that he could feel.

"Need help?" He then asked, as he offered me his hand, to help me get up. I smiled for a moment, liking the gesture, but then snorted, trying to make it seem like I didn't like it at all.

"Just because I'm wounded templar" I said, with a cocky tone of voice. He laughed again, as he helped me stand and pulled my arm over his shoulders. As we started walking towards what we thought was a door, right at the other extreme of the room I heard him say that I was a very bad liar.

-.-.-.-

I helped him get up, and then pulled his arm over my shoulders, to make sure that he wouldn't fall, while I supported him with my other arm. It wouldn't be good if he fell on one of those spikes again, he had already been lucky enough. I then started walking towards what we thought that was a door, at the other side of the room. We reached it minutes later, due to our extremely slow walking. I looked at it, with the only light produced by the torch. It was very old and dusty. I could only wonder how old it was exactly. This looked older than the rest of the place, really, and it was more deteriorated too. I touched it with my free hand, and noticed that it was completely smooth. It took some time to find what seemed like a switch that had to be pressed to make the door open. I activated it, and soon the door was open, letting us get out of the trap room. We went through the door, and right after we were inside the new room it closed behind us.

The new room was again covered with sand, and had a clearly marked path with rocks that lead to another point of the room. We need to cross them" I could hear Ezio say, as he focused on the room with all his strength. You could easily tell that he was quite wounded and weaker than before.

"Yes" I said, as I walked at the same pace as Ezio towards the path. The rocks weren't too far away from each other, but they were fairly small. I could tell that this was going to be difficult. I took a breath in before looking at Ezio. "Are you prepared?" I asked him. He looked at me and nodded, before we started going through the path very carefully, since the sand was of the same type than the one in the other room and falling would surely mean death this time, which was something that I didn't want.

I ignored my beating heart as I did this, as I did with the feeling of Ezio's quick breathing and fast beating heart, that I blamed on his wound. "This isn't like this" I told myself. "This is only an illusion. Nothing of this is real and you know it" I continued saying to myself. "You're here to get the apple and go back, and nothing will stop you" I continued. I sighed as I told myself this, but knowing deep down that it was a lie. However I wasn't prepared, just like Ezio was, to face the truth. I wasn't prepared and I would never be.

-.-.-.-

"Be careful Desmond!" I could hear Lucy shout as I jumped across the last rock, that led to an enormous door. I soon landed safely at the last and final safe part of this whole place. There had been sand everywhere, and it was difficult to jump while holding the apple, that was heavier than what it seemed. My armed muscles pained me already. "I'm o" I said, when I landed. The other three breathed in calmly for the first time in what seemed like hours. We then walked towards the enormous door. Just as I touched it, it glowed with an intense blue light, and it opened. Letting us through. The room that was behind it was bigger than any other that we had encountered before, and it had lots of torches on every single wall, successfully illuminating it. There was too an even bigger door right in front of me, beside a smaller door. We all entered the room, and didn't pay any attention to the door closing behind us. It was only after the door had closed that the four of us noticed two figures lying on the rocky floor, breathing heavily. It was Lucy the one that spoke first.

"Ezio! Cesare!" She said, with clear surprise in her tone of voice.


	28. Chapter 28

I'm very, very, very sorry for taking so long to update this chapter! I barely have any time left now to write at all because of the final exams that are coming up and essays and mock exams that the teachers are now bombarding at us *Avoids tomatoes thrown at her*. Well, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, it is the start of the end! I have quite a number of ideas on my head right now and truthfully I can't wait to finish this fanfic to start another one (or more precisely three, that I have planned already). Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed

-.-.-.-

I looked at the blonde assassins when she shouted the master assassin's and my name. She was beside the other three assassins and had just entered. "You are alive!" She then added. I looked at her with a "obviously" face, not saying anything at all because of how tired I was. Ezio stared at her, but didn't answer either to the statement.

"We thought that you were dead" Shaun then said, completing Lucy's reasoning. I slowly got up, looking at Shaun, that was staring at me with wide eyes.

"The sand pit lead to another room with a trap. We managed to survive and we got here by going through some other rooms" I explained. Shaun still looked surprised, but with relief evident on his face.

"Lucky" Desmond said then. The other two female assassins nodded. I heard Ezio getting up behind me, still evidently hurt by the wound he had received earlier because of that that that could have killed us.

"Do you still have it?" He asked Desmond. His descendant nodded, and quickly showed the man the nearly complete apple.

"We better get going now then" I added, as I turned around, searching for what lead to the probably last room of this cold and damp place. The others nodded and looked around too, moving the torches to every corner of the room to be able o see. I did the same with mine. It took us several minutes though to find the other door. This time it was small and on a corner. it was hardly visible. We walked towards it, and saw that it was completely stuck. It had several drawings, that showed again to men holding an object similar to the apple, below a lot of shiny figures. On the middle of the rock block that formed the door there was a small dent, that seemed to be just like the apple was now with the pieces that we had gathered. It didn't take a genius to figure out what to do, and as soon as Desmond placed the apple on the dent the room was illuminated with a bright blue light that came from the small door that had just opened.

We all went through the door, crouching slightly because of its size. Soon the 'tunnel' started becoming smaller and smaller, and making us having to crawl through it. It was very illuminated, but the lack of open or bigger spaces gave it a very claustrophobic feeling, since we could barely fit through the tunnel. We went through it for minutes, that went by eternally. After some time, Desmond, that had entered the first, gave a shout of joy.

"The next room is right in front of me!" he said, as he went out of the tunnel. Soon we all got out of the tunnel, and entered the huge circular room that Desmond had been referring to. I saw Lucy helping Ezio get up, that still found it a bit difficult because of that wound. The room had an enormous source of bright blue light from the middle of it. I started making my way towards the centre of the room, attracted by the source of the light. I could almost feel all of the power going out of it, that attracted me and made me go towards it, calling my name and promising me eternal power and all of my dreams. I could notice Ezio and Desmond going towards it from the edge of my eyes, probably because of the same thing.

Once we were a few feet away from the source of the light and the power, the other fragment of the apple, a woman similar to the other ones we had seen and the ones on the paintings appeared. "You made it towards the second fragment of the apple" She said, as she stared right through us. She then proceeded to look around the room and stare individually at every one of us. "The world's destiny is in your hands" She then added, as her eyes finally landed on me. "You'll have to be careful of not falling into temptation as all the past ones did. Guard yourself from your enemies and friends, that constantly change. Be aware of your feelings and dreams, that will push you to edges never imagined" She then added, before disappearing. I thought her words though one more time, thinking over and over again their meaning. I then saw the apple, that was on Desmond's hand flying off towards the centre of the room. Desmond tried in vain to catch the fragment, but the 'attraction' was too strong. Soon an even brighter light flooded the room, making all of us close our eyes because of it. Once we had opened them again we saw the apple with a new part attached to it, now shining with bright colors of light. It slowly made its way towards Desmond's hand, and then ended up on the bag it had been inside of originally. It was then when the room became completely dark. We turned on the torches again, and looked for an opening that would lead us to the exterior. We soon found it. It was on the opposite side of the room, and it seemed again like a very small tunnel. We ran towards it, wanting to get towards the last place as soon as possible. We soon went inside of the tunnel, and crawled our way towards the surface. I was the first in the line, and I could feel that something was not right. I could hear a great number of footsteps from the other end of the tunnel, and a very strong voice that was of someone that I knew. When I got out of the tunnel I immediately saw the reason for so much noise: Vidic, along with a quite decent number of templars were outside of the tunnel, waiting for us.

"Welcome back, assassins" He said with a mocking voice. I muttered breathlessly that I wasn't an assassin, but quite the opposite instead. "Oh, yes. That is true, Cesare" He then added, as if reading my mind. The other assassins stared in shock at Vidic during this, not expecting it in the least. An uncomfortable silence set itself around us for quite a few minutes, during which we stared at each other, in case of an attack. Several minutes passed before Vidic talked again. "I see that you managed to get anopther piece of the apple" He said.

Desmond growled a 'yes' in response. I could see Shaun grabbing him slightly by the arm, preventing him from walking forward and trying to punch or kill Vidic.

"You won't be pleased to see then, that we have this" Vidic said, as he grabbed something from his coat pocket. He took it out and held it high, so we could all see what it was that he had. I could then hear Lucy's shocked gasp as she realised what the templar had.

"The third fragment!" Rebecca said.

Vidic grinned in an evil way as he continued explaining. "While youwere busy collecting the fragment here we decided to go step ahead and get the next one in the last location" He said, pausing to make his victory seem bigger. "This means that you are now lacking one very important thing" He then added "And we don't plan on giving it up" He finished saying. He then turned around, and made a sign to one of his men. Soon a helicopter was behind them, and Vidic was getting on it. "I'll be waiting for you in Antarctica" He then said, before he went away, leaving us on the desert. We all remained there, silent. Not knowing what to say.

"We have to get out of here" Desmond suddenly said.


	29. Chapter 29

Here is chapter29! Quite soon too! I really hope that you enjoy it, I certainly did enjoy writing this chapter. I just loved writing so much from Cesare's point of view. I'll delay no longer, I want to think everyone that reviewed the story, added me to favourite author or to author alert or the story to story alert and to favourite story. Thanks a lot! You make writing so much more pleasant! (^_^) Well, onwards!

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed

-.-.-.-

The aeroplane ride was eternal. I don't even know how the assassins had managed to get a plane, since we were in a rush to get to Antarctica and to the last temple to save the world. Well, I have to confess that I wasn't interested in that, and that I was only doing this to return to normal. I wanted to get back to when I was the Gonfalonier of the Church at the service of Alexander VI, my father. I missed being where I belonged to, but I had to get the apple to do this. I had to get hold of that extremely powerful object that attracted me in such a powerful way. I chuckled a bit, but none of the other five assassins looked at me. Not even Ezio, that now looked at me quite often with a strange look on his face and didn't dare to maintain my stares, since that happened. Truly, I didn't regret this at all. Not a bit, even if he was my sworn enemy. I knew what I felt, and also what he felt too. Although it didn't seem like he would admit it anytime soon. I looked to my right, where the assassin was now sleeping on top of some of the seats of the airplane that only we were occupying. He looked relaxed, and was sleeping at peace. He didn't look a bit like the enemy that I had grown so accustomed to during the years. he looked nothing like the enemy that had followed me around for so long, trying to kill me and destroy all of my plans and fairly done conquests, all for his own cause. he looked nothing like that man. I knew I had started to see a new side of him lately, one that not even many people on his side had seen, with the obvious exception of Leonardo, that incredibly intelligent man. I turned around again, and looked through the small window, staring at the dark night sea and sky. "Who knew that these lands even existed" I muttered under my breath.

I closed my eyes, and opened them again. Still feeling that attraction coming from the apple. That irresistible attraction that I had always felt, and that Ezio felt too. That attraction that all of us felt when we were near to the ancient and powerful object. I could almost hear a voice whispering on my ear, telling me to grab the apple and get everything. I could almost hear it saying that. No. I could hear it saying that. I turned around quickly and looked at the apple, slightly nervous because of the voice, and stared at the apple for a long time, wondering what should I do. I closed my eyes several times, as I was in deep thoughts. "Maybe..." I muttered, as I continued like this, not paying any attention to the outside world. I was in such deep thoughts that I couldn't feel Ezio's stare on me. That same stare that he had been giving me for a long time. That stare that he wouldn't admit having. That stare that I also had when I looked at him, but with the sole difference that I admitted having it. I was aware of how I felt. Very aware. It was a long time after I started staring at the apple again that I realised that Ezio was staring at me. I turned around, and for the first time in a day and several hours he maintained my stare. He frowned as he looked deep into my eyes. "Cesare..." He started saying as he continued looking at me, but stopped suddenly, as if he had forgotten what he wanted to say or simply didn't know. Soon the silence that had been occupying the room before returned, flooding it again. I continued looking at Ezio's eyes, wondering what he was thinking, and if he knew what I had felt and continued feeling right now. Wondering if he knew what the apple was tempting me into doing.

The stare contest was broken when Rebecca suddenly burst into the part of the airplane that we had been staying in for the past hours. Both of us, and also the other two males that were in the room, looked at her. Surprised. "We are going to arrive in a few minutes to the location specified. Be prepared, it's not going to be a nice landing" She explained, as she went towards the back of the 'room' and opened a bag, from which she got quite a big quantity of winter clothes, that somehow managed to fit inside it. She quickly then put on two green jumpers and a white coat. When she had done that she tossed the same things to us, although in different colours. We all then proceeded to put them on. The other two males knowing exactly what to expect outside, but Ezio and I not knowing exactly why we should put them on. Rebecca then opened another bag, and got out several hats that looked too warm for our own good, gloves and some special type of glasses. As we started to put them on Rebecca started going towards where she had come from. "Get all of your things, we soon will be outside" She said. I nodded, and as soon as I had finished putting all of the warm clothes on I made my way through the different seats as best as I could with the black tainted special glasses. I soon arrived to where most of the weapons and bags now where. The swords that we had picked up in Rome where there, along with the armours we had also picked up. I got my armour, took off the coat and the jumpers. Cursing under my breath for not thinking of this first. When it was on, I got hold of the sword I had been using for quite a while now, before putting on the jumpers and the coat.

I looked towards my left, at the apple, that was now sitting inside the bag that Desmond was holding. It was just then when I felt the airplane going down, quite quickly. I struggled to maintain myself on my feet, but managed to in the end by sitting again on my seat. Soon, I felt the plane landing on the surface of the unknown place, with a tremendous force that shook us all forwards. A long time seemed to pass until the aeroplane finally stopped. We all immediately got up, and headed towards the door through which we had entered the aeroplane.

As Desmond opened the door we saw the terrain that laid ahead of us. I was surprised by the pure white that was in front of me, that seemed to go on and on. "Don't take your glasses off, it can do damage to your eyes" Lucy then said, as we all went outside. The sky couldn't be seen, it was snowing heavily, and the wind was too very strong. I inwardly thanked Rebecca for the warm clothes, suddenly realising how useful they were. We started walking forwards. I could see the light of the apple going through Desmond's bag, nearly directing us towards the direction of the final temple. It wasn't long before we all realised this and we started going towards where the apple directed us. It was a long walk until we reached a strange symbol marked on the ground, on top of a metal plate that somehow managed to remain on the surface. I took a step forward and placed my hand on it, at almost the same time as Ezio did the same. Soon the metal plate started glowing with a golden light, and it opened through the middle, revealing a set of stairs that led to a place below the deep snow and ice. We started walking down the stairs, and soon we arrived to another metal door, that opened immediately when we stood in front of us. We all walked into a very large room, that was very similar to the one we had encountered beneath the Coliseum. We looked around, and we immediately saw what we were searching for. In the middle of the room there was a small pedestal, that had on top of it the last missing part of the apple. This pedestal was surrounded by enormous columns, that were all around the room.

"We got it before them!" Desmond said, in a joyful tone of voice.

"Oh, I don't think so" A very well known voice soon replied from another part of the room.

We turned around, and looked at the new templar leader, as he came towards us. Followed by a number of templars that was slightly larger than we were. Desmond growled, and Ezio didn't put a nice face when he saw Vidic. it was Lucy the first to speak.

"Vidic" She said, with a venomous tone of voice.

The other man looked at her, and chuckled. "Oh, my dear Lucy" He said as he started walking in circles around us. "You see, this is a very delicate situation we have here" He started saying, as he grinned in an evil way. We were all staring at him, waiting for him to continue and finish so we could get on with what we wanted to do. "We have already tried to get hold of that fragment, you see. But it seems like we can't access it without having the other fragments. Unlike with the other fragment" He continued saying, as he continued walking in circles.

"Give us the fragment then" Desmond then demanded.

Vidic chuckled. "Oh no, we can't do that, simply because of the same reason why you can't give us the apple" He said, as he stopped walking in circles and looked at me. "How shall we resolve this then?" He asked aloud. He turned around and looked at the other templars. "Kill them" He ordered. The other men soon rushed forward with guns and swords in their hands. We all got our weapons in an instant, and the fight soon broke out. Soon we were all fighting against one or two templars. Walking around the room in circles. Several minutes past until I killed the templars that were trying to attack me, which left me quite near to the pedestal. Ezio was fighting together with Desmond against Vidic, and they still didn't manage to bring him down. It all happened very quickly. Suddenly, Vidic pushed Ezio towards the middle of the room, near to the pedestal and away from the fight. he then proceeded to attack Desmond with his sword. Desmond dodged, but the bag containing the apple didn't, and was soon cut from the bottom. We all stared in horror as the apple fell to the floor with a loud _'clang'_, and started rolling around the room. The templars started running towards the apple, trying to get it, but Lucy was quicker and managed to get it first. She then threw it at me, since I was still the nearest person to the pedestal. "Get it, Cesare!" She said, in a desperate tone of voice. I then ran towards the pedestal, and reached out to get the fragment.

Instantaneously the apple went towards the fragment and attached itself to it, making it glow brighter and emit an even stronger feeling of power. I stared at it in awe, undoubtly attracted by it. I was suddenly distracted when I noticed Vidic suddenly tossing the fragment he had at me. I caught it, and it immediately combined too with the apple. The man grinned again, as the other five people in the room stared in wonder. The room was brighter than it had ever been, thanks to the apple, that now emitted a very strong feeling of power, that undoubtedly attracted us all. A strange kind of 'sphere' had formed around the pedestal, protecting the apple and the people inside it, that were Ezio and I. The apple was complete. The apple finally was at it's best, for the first time in thousands or perhaps millions of years. And I liked it.

"Now, let's let them decide" Vidic suddenly said.

I ignored the comment, and continued staring at the apple in wonder. Attracted like I had never been by it. I could see Ezio looking at me, wondering what I would do. A few seconds passed until I decided what to do. I lifted my hand and reached towards the apple, now levitating on top of the pedestal in the middle of what seemed to be a golden kind of light and in the middle of that protective sphere around it. I felt soon the cold metal against the skin of my hand, and the power running though my veins. The power that had always been there by blood suddenly activating thanks to it, and it felt good.

"It's mine now" I said, with a grin on my face.


	30. Chapter 30

Here is chapter 30! Sorry for the extremely long delay, but life caught up with me and I haven't been able to write anything at all for quite a long time. Well, at last I finished this chapter, that has also been very difficult to write too. I had no idea how to make it work well, but I'm happy with the result though, well. Kind of. I think that this will be the last chapter too for this fanfic (Maybe I will do an epilogue some other time though)! Well, It has been a very nice ride, and i'm very glad to have managed to finish this story, that is by far the longest one I have ever written. Thank you for reading this fanfic and for all the favs, alerts, reviews and attention you put into it! I really hope you liked it! Expect another fanfic for this pairing soon-ish too! I will definitely write something for them! It is going to be very hard to let go of this fanfic though!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

-.-.-.-

I looked at Cesare with horror painted in all my face. I was angry at myself. How could have I trusted this man? How could I have forgotten due to my own stupidity that he was possibly the most ambitious man that had ever existed in the face of the earth? How could I forget that? I took a step forward.

"Cesare" I said with a dark tone of voice. He glanced at me slightly, annoyed by my presence.

"Ezio" He said with a mysterious tone of voice that I could not decrypt.

I saw him close his eyes, as if feeling the strong surge of power that emanating from the apple. I could feel it to, and it also attracted me, even though I had become more used to the apple back in my time and in this world. I knew Cesare had too, so did he have this planned all along? Had he always been collaborating with Vidic? I closed my eyes. I felt betrayed, strangely. I felt angry at myself once again. How in the world had I become so attached to the templar? How could I have even dared to trust him? He could never be trusted, never. We were too opposite to be together, to trust each other, to be friends or even something more. Yes, too different. I looked around me for a moment, looking at the faces of the people that were outside the... 'protective sphere', staring at us with horror, surprise, anger and excitement. After some seconds I glared again at Cesare, who in turn stared at me with a cold expression

"Cesare!" I shouted now, visibly angry. "You betrayed us! Why did I even trust you!" I shouted again. I withdrew my sword, and I could see Cesare grin. "Who knows, assassin" He said, with a mocking tone of voice. I gritted my teeth, and then charged towards him. He got his sword out, while still grabbing the apple, and blocked my attack.

"So you were dying to do this all along" He said, with a slight interrogative tone of voice.

"Of course" I said, anger easily felt in my voice due to how my blood was boiling right now with rage. How could he betray people like this? How could he be such a liar? We attacked each other again, and blocked each other's attacks with great force, remaining in the same position for what seemed to be quite a long time. "For being a man of god, you are such a liar" I then commented. Cesare's face darkened with fury, and he attacked me again with such force that at first I had to take a step backwards, but soon regained my old position. I looked at the apple, that still glowed as bright as ever, and then I noticed that the other people that weren't inside this 'shield' had returned to fighting each other. Suddenly one of the templars fell towards the protective shield, and was soon burned by it in less than a second, his scream filling the air.

"What do you want the apple for?" I shouted at Cesare, as I attacked him again and again, while he defending my attacks with all his might and strength, as he had done countless of times before. He chuckled, and didn't give me an answer, at least right away. As we continued moving around the smallish space we both remained silent, staring at each other's eyes.

"I will be honest with you" He then said, in a low tone of voice that could almost not be heard because of the sounds of clashing swords inside the room. "We need the apple to avoid the world's end, to go back to our time" He said "That is why I want it" He finished explaining.

I was slightly taken aback by this. I, after all, did want it... for more or less the same reasons. However I noticed that I still fought against him, even though that I more or less supported the very same things. Why was this?

"What makes you think that _you _should have the apple?" Cesare suddenly asked.

"You will never protect freedom" I easily replied "That has been clearly shown in the past. You templar's will never protect freedom or any of the things you said. That is only something we assassins will do" I then finished saying.

Cesare glared at me, and prepared to say something more to say something about what I had said, but it then happened. Because of the fight the templars and the assassins, that now were more, I supposed that that was because of Shaun calling reinforcements from other teams to help them, one of the walls that led to the exterior was broken when one of the assassins shot one of the templars with something very strong that I couldn't recognise. Snow and ice came crushing in, flooding half of the room in turn and trapping beneath it quite a number of assassins and templars. Cesare looked at the snow, shocked, and I decided to take this as my opportunity. I threw myself forwards, stretching my arm to get the apple as I pointed at Cesar with the sword on my other hand. He reacted quickly though, and soon grabbed extra tightly the apple and pointed at me with his sword, while he stared at my eyes with a feeling that I couldn't really classify. I touched the apple, and soon it glowed with a bright white light. I closed my eyes, due to the brightness of the light, and opened them again when I felt that it was gone or had dimmed a little.

The room had completely changed. Or so it seemed. I could still trace the figures of the people that were fighting outside, now completely motionless and slowly fading into the white background that was now enveloping us. I looked to my side, and there was Cesare, still grabbing the apple with the same strength that I was grabbing it with. In front of us was that woman that we had seen in the coliseum, staring right through our souls. "You finally arrived" She said, with that ethereal tone of voice. I was about to comment, but in the end I didn't, as I was stopped by Cesare. "Why did you call us here" He asked. The woman chuckled. "I did not call you here young ones, you came to this plane of nothingness" She explained. I was surprised. I hadn't expected that. The woman looked at me and chuckled. "I see that you still haven't noticed yet" She said, before she chuckled again. I heard Cesare grit his teeth, clearly annoyed by the woman. "You have already done that many times before throughout history, young one, don't think I don't know it" She then said, looking at Cesare, that seemed like he honestly didn't care about whatever the woman said. "I am surprised, at the start of times you both knew very well all the power and things surrounding the apple, after all" She said again. I looked at her confused, pushing her to tell more with my look. "You have had the opportunity to figure out through all of your life, and your travels in this time that isn't yours" She started explaining. "You have seen many times that you can only compete equally against each other. You can only surpass difficulties and advance with the other. You are the twins that I already told you about back in that first temple. You are destined to be like this, again and again" She finished explaining.

We were quite for several minutes. I was certainly surprised by this, although the idea had gone through my mind several times. I looked at Cesare, that had a look on his face that told that he had already figured out everything. "But why are we here then?" I then asked. The woman looked at me. "You came here. You activated the apple and come here on your own." She said again, almost repeating the words she had said before. "But what is 'here'?" I then asked. She continued looking at me as she answered. "This is an empty plane of existence. There is nothing here except a dead world and the possibility to create a new one with that and your bloodlines. We can already do nothing more for you, only you two can create and continue existence, here" She said. Cesare grit his teeth again. "I only want to go back to my time, to go back to my world!" He shouted. The woman laughed. "I've heard that more than once, and you know it well. You fell in love with that world, that is collapsing right now. You cannot go back now, since he will only want to go forwards. You must decide now, before everything disappears" She said again.. She now stopped talking, and slowly started to vanish from the white space. "I will go now from here. We can no longer affect anything about this, as you already know" She last said, before completely disappearing. I looked at Cesare, and saw him deep in thought. I grabbed the apple tighter, and he did the same. "This does seem like it will take an eternity to resolve" I thought. I did indeed want to go forward, while Cesare wanted to say back. I looked around for a bit and then returned my glace to Cesare once again when he started talking to me, his eyes hiding an emotion that I again couldn't pin point. "Ezio..." He started saying. I looked at his eyes, pushing him to continue talking. He did not say anything else, but just looked at my eyes. I understood. I understood everything he wanted to say, but couldn't say. I grinned, and nodded. "Okay, let's do that then" I said, as I got closer to Cesare's face. He looked surprised, not expecting either my actions or my understanding. "_Ti amo bastardo_" I said before I joined our lips, and we disappeared from the white space, prepared to create something new between both of us, to collaborate for the first time and make things work. I could sense it already. Neither black or white, we would chose gray instead.


End file.
